Perplexity
by Spiritua Masquerade
Summary: It started with two notes, two seraphim, and an island. Now they've escaped, but they aren't out of the water yet. Enter a tale where four seraphim and one hellsent demon collide in a struggle for Aselia itself.[prequel: Forsaken][collab: Meowzychan][KxY]
1. The New Life

**Meowzy-chan:** Ohayo! Welcome to another collab featuring Meowzy...

**Spiritua Masquerade:** And Spiritua! Hehe.

**Meowzy:** As expected, this is the sequel to Forsaken, our previous collab!

**Spiritua:** -insert crowd whooping and cheering- :D Yep. Another saga of Yuan and Kratos. Isn't it great?

**Meowzy:** It sure is! And as such, we must warn you of the Kratos/Yuan pairing that is included in this fic.

**Spiritua:** So if you don't like it, promptly insert your foot in your mouth and _deal with it_. Also, it helps to read Forsaken first, but we'll try and make it so it's understandable even if you didn't... But some running jokes from the island will still be around, so like I said, reading Forsaken is advisable. -nodnod-

**Meowzy: **Also, in this fic, there will be character deaths. Alas, that is the circle of life, people.

**Spiritua: **Yeah. So, uh... dangit, I already used my foot in mouth one. X-x ...So, uh... Just accept the deaths or I'll poke you with a sharp pointy stick. I mean, feel free to mourn, I know me and Meowzy will, but don't flame us because we killed teh poor character.

**Meowzy: **Let's see... What else... Oh yes. We don't own Tales of Symphonia or the characters.

**Spiritua: **But we do own our own original characters, as well as the general plot. And if my reign of terror comes to pass, I may soon own Yuan's sexxi cape. Mwahahaha…

**Meowzy: **Pssst... It's a cloak, not a cape. There's a difference. But anywhooo... Uhm... I'll be writing as Yuan, and as such the first chapter is mine! Miiiine, I tell you! Bwahahahahah!

**Spiritua: **And I'll be writing as Kratos. Mostly. But, just so you aren't completely confused, a small portion of our chapter will be dedicated to a side character. Each of us has one, no we won't tell you who. I doubt you'd even recognize them if you knew who. So... That explains a little. : D So... On to Meowzy's chappata!

* * *

Chapter 1  
The New Life  
(???'s PoV)

Slowly, as though rising from the dead, I awoke. I did not know how long it took. Days, months, perhaps even years. All I knew was that, suddenly, I was conscious.

The seal had worn off.

My simple limbs feeling as though they were made of stone instead of flesh, I pushed myself into a sitting position. Thick, bushy hair fell over my shoulders. The lessened sight took quite a while to get used to, though at the time I was unsure why my eyes refused to focus more than they did.

My surroundings… They were all mirrors. Below me, above me, all around me… Nothing but mirrors, covered in strange symbols that were drawn onto the surface with blood. Suddenly captivated by my reflection, I got to my feet and approached one of the walls.

Staring back at me was what seemed like a cross between a human and a demon. Sharp white fangs like those of an animal protruded from my upper lip. Ruby-coloured hair was standing in all directions, falling far past my shoulders and hiding most of my face from view. Yet, as I pushed the locks aside I could see a peculiar set of eyes. The pupils were slits, though the iris was yellow. It was similar to a feline's eyes, and I briefly wondered if they still existed in whatever time I had awoken.

For only a second, I shivered. This room was cold, seeming almost frozen. I was more affected by the temperature due to the absence of clothes on my fleshy prison.

To be caged in a body like this… The one who did this to me would pay dearly.

Seeking an outlet for my anger, I let my fist come into contact with the mirror in front of me. It promptly shattered, pushing shards of glass into my fingers and drawing blood. An aggravating sensation, now amplified a few dozen times by this mortal shell, rushed through my body.

It was pain.

My injured hand gave one fervent shake to send the shards, along with crimson droplets, flying. It was time to leave this place and get my revenge on the one who had imprisoned me.

* * *

Yuan's P.O.V.

It was now two weeks, six days, seven hours and forty-two minutes since we had left the island. Almost three weeks since we had left that goddessforsaken place to return to the Renegade base in Triet.

When I thought the weeks at the island had been bad, they were nothing compared to this.

The Renegades truly were my life's work. Not until it came to this did I realize all the time I had invested into this organization. All the effort that it had taken to come this far… Not until I was ready to hand it all over did I notice that the Renegades' tasks were immense. The paperwork… Oh lords, the _paperwork_!

But it was _because_ of that that I had to do this. My days of solitary confinement in my office were over. I had to give up my Renegade life to start a new one.

I groaned, rubbing my temples in hopes of relieving myself of the migraine that was forming. No such luck. All this stress was ensuring that headaches surfaced more and more often. Back in the days, when I was fighting Yggdrasill, they came only on rare occasions. Perhaps it was a side-effect from the nullification field that Muris had used to subdue my crystal's powers. It would also explain the strange cravings for food that I had since my return. I didn't _have_ to eat to support my body, yet for some reason I had the occasional urge to head for the cafeteria and get something decent to eat.

I looked down at the paperwork again, trying to dismiss the thought that a cheese sandwich would actually taste pretty good right now. Oh, how I despised this. But it was almost over now. Just one or two more days and then I could give this all up.

Finally, I decided to just stop work for today. In fact, not just today, but _four_ days. Four days since I had managed to sneak off to see Kratos. Sure, I had stretched my feet on occasion, but rest was something I had not gotten. Had I not had this Cruxis crystal, I would have collapsed from exhaustion a long time ago. Such long endurance was both luck and a curse.

I pushed myself to my feet, placing my hands on my hips as I wearily stretched my back. My muscles produced a faint snapping sound, protesting against the sudden lack of use over the last weeks. There were no more meetings today. No more inspections. The next few hours were mine. Mine and Kratos'.

My heart skipped a beat at the thought as a smile dawned on my face. Already, I could hear his voice in my head, calling me Pervert Boy, the nickname he'd given me when we were trying to avoid the cold back on Hellhole Island.

Still grinning mildly, I headed over to my bedroom, opening the door and stepping inside. Kratos was sitting at the table, reading a book in the glow of a desk light. At the mechanic hiss that announced my entrance, however, he turned his attention away from it. His face lit up immediately at the sight of me. Still, in his eyes I could see the strain of being left alone for so long.

Well, at least he wasn't sitting on the floor, like last time…

"Finally found time to visit, eh?" he asked, snapping the book shut.

"It's been a while since I last heard Captain Obvious in action." I replied, smiling slyly as the door slid shut behind me.

I wandered over to the bed and sat down on it, sighing deeply. I just felt like falling back, sinking into the soft mattress, preferably with Kratos in my arms, and sleeping for hours on end. But as that thought crossed my mind, a memory resurfaced.

_'You have to sleep sometime… And when you do… You will be dead.'_

My face contorted in anguish as Muris' words echoed through my head. It was probably nothing to worry about, but I hadn't slept in the last three weeks, so I hadn't been able to call his bluff. Damn Muris. That bastard just ticked me off beyond comprehension.

Another painful sting shot through my head, causing me to raise a hand to my forehead. I hadn't even noticed Kratos had sat down next to me until I felt an arm around my shoulder. My heart skipped another beat. Something like that had been a regular action on the island. The light physical contact that we shared whenever one of us had been injured, or fainted. I had grown to miss it.

"Do you have a headache?" he asked, sounding a bit worried.

"It's nothing." I murmured absentmindedly, still concentrated on the fact that his arm was around me.

An arm that was now moving away, as both of Kratos' hands gently grasped either side of my scalp, kneading it, his fingers stroking in circular motions. He was… giving me massage? A damned good one, at that!

"Mmm…" I leaned into his touch, my eyes slipping shut blissfully.

"Is that better?" Kratos inquired, shifting to sit behind me, continuing the procedure.

Truthfully, it wasn't. After the first couple of seconds, it was actually making things worse. Yet, I decided to ignore that, as opportunities like this only came at rare occasions. Just the thought that Kratos was touching me made it all worth while.

"Yeah…" a faint grimace appeared on my face, I was sure. Even though my head felt like it was splitting apart, I was enjoying the moment.

Before the incident at the island, I would have refused to accept a massage from Kratos, even if my life depended on it. Now, however, it felt like my life _did_ depend on it. To be close to him, I mean. To share as much time with him as possible. To feel his hands on my body.

If things stayed the way they were now, unable to see him more than once or twice a week, I would waste away. _He_ probably would too.

"Kratos?"

"Hm?"

"… I'm sorry. It's just a few more days. I swear."

The massaging stopped, as Kratos' arms once again moved down, around my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my left ear.

"I know."

It came to my attention that I hadn't even told him of my plans. I'd simply… forgotten. The thought that I should tell him now, however, was quickly vanquished when I felt a tentative kiss in my neck.

Hell, he'd find out when the time was right.

I turned around in his grasp to face him, staring deeply into those soulful eyes. They were one of the things I love most about him. When we were still a part of Cruxis, those eyes had looked awfully cold, as though all the years of working under Yggdrasill's thumb had caused them to freeze over. Now, however, they had regained their old shine. No, perhaps they shone even more than they did during the Kharlan war. Was that my doing?

Just as I was about to kiss him on the lips, I felt my own eyelids grow heavy, before they slipped shut completely. Then I hastily blinked, trying to snap myself out of my stupor. I must have been more exhausted than I thought.

To my dismay, Kratos noticed.

"Get some sleep." He said, reaching out to gently stroke my cheek.

"N-no!" I tried to banish the weariness I was experiencing to a faraway corner. "My next shift isn't for three more hours, so…"

I ran a hand down Kratos' waist eagerly. It was the first time in a long while that I actually got to be with him! I had to make it count! Yet Kratos took my hand in his own, pushing it away from his body. The expression on his face was gentle, but I knew that deep down he must have been feeling a bit disappointed. Still, his worry overtook his lust.

"Get some sleep." He whispered once more. "I'll wake you in time."

I reluctantly allowed myself to be pushed back onto the bed. I didn't want to sleep. I really didn't. But that pillow sure felt nice and fluffy… Breathing a sigh that seemed to change midway from irritated to content, my eyes fell shut again. Within three seconds, I sank into a deep, dreamless slumber.

-----

"Are you sure it's alright?"

I rolled my eyes, yet couldn't help but smile at Kratos' reluctance to leave the room that had been his prison for the last few weeks. It was now two days since I'd had a few hours of sleep before returning to work.

"I told you, it's fine." I assured him, standing by the door.

Slowly, Kratos gathered his equipment and strapped his swords around his waist. After the island incident, he had taken a liking to fighting with two swords, as both Flamberge and Spatha were now weapons of his choice. Perhaps he had more in common with Lloyd than I thought. When comparing the two, you really wouldn't say that they're related. Perhaps Anna had had another lover and Lloyd wasn't Kratos' kid at all? But that would contradict my previous notion of the similarities with the sword. Now that I thought about it, where had Kratos gotten Flamberge anyway? I could distinctly remember that he gave it to Lloyd, to become a part of the Eternal Sword. Did he steal it back before coming to the island?

Kratos noticed the frown that had appeared on my face as my thoughts strayed. "What's on your mind?"

"I'm wondering if you have a permanent record." I muttered absentmindedly, crossing my arms.

Kratos stayed silent for a moment, before chuckling softly. "I can't even begin to understand how your mind works sometimes."

Yup. Yuan, Master of Manipulation, still had it! My thoughts were my own, and chaos for anyone who tried to decipher them.

"So, are you ready to go?" I asked, getting a bit impatient. There were a lot of things still on my agenda. … _Our_ agenda.

"Sure." Kratos grabbed his cloak and moved to stand next to me. "But you still haven't told me where we're going."

"It's a surprise." I spoke, trying to sound mysterious. I probably failed miserably, though. If I was serious, I was great at acting. Whenever I was around Kratos, however, those acting skills seemed to vanish immediately.

"Is that so?" Kratos smirked. "A pleasant surprise, I hope? I don't think I can stand to see another dragon, after all…"

"Ah _darn_, now I'm going to have to return these tickets of the local dragon petting zoo." I said innocently.

Kratos chuckled again. "Oh, like anyone would pay to have their hand ripped off. Or their _head_."

"Hey, you never know. Anyway, there's someone I'd like you to meet first." I stated, before opening the door with the push of a button. It slid aside with the familiar whirring sound, leaving the way to my office open. I was going to miss that sound…

The office wasn't empty as it usually was. A tall half-elf with short green hair, wearing a neat uniform, was standing next to the desk. He saluted solemnly as we entered the room, yet I noticed the suspicious glance he'd shot Kratos. I chose to ignore it.

"No need for formality. There's nobody here you still need to impress." I said airily, giving a wave of my hand. The half-elf's arm fell back to his side. "Kratos, this is Oushen. He'll be taking over the Renegades for me."

"Taking over?" Kratos repeated, surprise spreading across his features.

"That's right. I'm taking a holiday. Say… ten, twenty years…" I smiled at the prospect.

Oushen was the same guy who had usurped leadership of the Renegades while I was stuck at the island. And, though I hated to admit it, he was actually pretty good at it. Therefore, he was the best candidate for the job.

"Perhaps you should have discussed things with me before… you know… making life-changing decisions." Kratos looked like he wasn't quite sure what to think. How cute…

"I'd planned on taking some time off after the world was reunited anyway. I just never got around to it." I gave a simple shrug, before turning back to Oushen. "Now, if you have any questions, feel free to contact me. All the paperwork is in order, but you never know..."

"Yes sir." Oushen gave another salute.

I smiled, shaking my head helplessly, before heading for the door. Kratos hastily followed. Time to leave this place behind, hopefully for a long time. It had been my home for a few thousand years, but if they couldn't accept Kratos, I couldn't stay here. Maybe, after twenty years or so, the generation who viewed Kratos as an enemy will have retired, and we could return here without those suspicious gazes following us around.

Then, another thought hit me.

"You can use my bedroom if you want. But if you do, make sure my things get stored somewhere for safekeeping." I said, turning to Oushen one last time.

A faint smile appeared on his lips as he saluted once more. "Yes sir."

"Not sir." I reminded him. "Just… Yuan."

With that, I opened the door and waited for Kratos to enter the hallway. Then I cast one last look around the office, a nostalgic feeling tugging at the very core of my being, before shutting my eyes and leaving it all behind.

* * *

**

* * *

**That concludes the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. If you did… Review! 

**Spiritua:** I enjoyed it, I can tell you that. :D Who is our secret captive doodlet? What will Kratos and Yuan do now that he forfeited his Renegades? WILL THE WORLD COME TO AN END!? Find out in Chapter 2! Mwahahaha.


	2. The Awkward Reunion

**Spiritua Masquerade: **Hai. :D Sorry it took so long. Got distracted by a wonderfully delicious RPG that Meowzy dear showed me. :3 Needless to say, we're the RPG Kratos and Yuan. Mwahaha. Anyways though... Enjoy the ficca!

* * *

Chapter Two  
The Awkward Reunion  
_(A Different ????'s PoV)_

Where... am I?

Nothingness... is gone.

Scatted no longer... solid at last.

I... am confused.

Thoughts... are fractured.

Location... is unknown. As is purpose.

One thought... is certain: Hell... is to be raised.

---------------------------

_(Kratos's PoV)_

It had been nearly an hour since we'd left the Triet Base, yet I'd still not fully processed the event I'd just witnessed. For nearly a thousand years, the Renegades had been Yuan's life, his purpose, as well as his brute force when the need arose. What had caused him to give them up? _Why_? That's what I was wondering.

I mean... surely it couldn't have been for _me_. Yuan was far too logical, far too intelligent for that. He'd only give up his position of power if it benefit him, wouldn't he? Though by the troubled look on the other seraph's face as he flew beside me, I was starting to doubt that logic.

"Something on your mind?" I ventured, and he roughly shook his head, flapping his wings once to pull him slightly ahead. I took a hint—I'm known to be quite good at that— hanging back and allowing him his space.

Before now, I hadn't been paying too much attention to our navigation. For some reason, I'd allowed Yuan to lead, despite his flawed sense of direction. Perhaps that was why it took an hour to fly a distance otherwise traveled in twenty minutes. But that's irrelevant, considering I then noticed in the distance what appeared to be Iselia.

I froze, coming to a halt a moment. Yuan pulled ahead, either too deep in his thoughts to realize I'd halted, or ignoring the fact completely. After a moment of indecision, I decided to break the silence, despite his wishes.

"Yuan?" I ventured, and he slowed slightly, but didn't answer right away.

Finally, a defeated, "what?"

"Where are you intending us to land?"

"Are you blind, or stupid?" He gestured pointedly toward Iselia. I cringed slightly at the sharpness in his tone.

"But why?"

"To see your son and his Chosen. I think it's around time you told them you're alive," he announced, returning to his normal flight speed.

"I think our time would be better spent elsewhere, perhaps-"

"No."

I opened my mouth to argue, but sighed heavily, flapping my wings a few times to catch up. Believe it or not, besides the flight to the Base after we defeated the fifth seraph, Muris the Shadow, on his goddessforsaken island, this was the first time I'd flown in nearly two and a half months. And, though it may seem like a trivial amount of time when compared to my four-millennia past, when put into perspective and imagined on either a hellhole island or in a dim and lonely room, it seems quite a long time indeed.

But for some reason, the prospect of fighting giant two-headed dragons and living on the threat of a violent and bloody death didn't seem nearly as daunting as returning to see my own son. Funny how that works, isn't it?

Still, I wasn't about to let him go to Iselia alone. By the stubborn look on his face, I could tell he intended to keep heading straight, with or without me. So I hastily pulled up beside him.

As Iselia passed beneath us, Yuan started to descend. I followed suit, and soon we'd landed deftly in a small clearing of Iselia Forest. After a moment, Yuan pointed a direction that I'm certain was the one from which we came.

"That way," he announced, taking a few steps. Upon realization that I wasn't in pursuit, he came to a halt again, turning to face me. "Kratos, come _on_."

"Now _Yuan_," I started, hesitating. "If you'll wait a minute, it would be much appreciated. I'm..." I turned to a nearby piece of shrubbery. "Examining the finer points of this bush."

"You don't even want to _know_ where I'll shove that bush if you don't cut the crap and come on."

I blinked, slightly bemused. Judging by the look on his face, he was at least half serious about his threat, and I was very much opposed to a piece of foliage lodged in my buttocks. So I strode up beside him.

"Yuan, we don't even know for certain where they live. Wouldn't it be a better course of action to head to Iselia and verify their location?"

Yuan opened his mouth to respond, but closed it, eyes flashing slightly. Then he offered a small, mysterious smirk. "Indeed, I agree. To Iselia, then."

I furrowed my brow slightly, eyeing him, before shaking my head in dismissal of the matter and turning to stride off toward the village.

And there he was. Lloyd, I mean. Standing there, a few feet behind us, his eyes and mouth wide with shock. It was a surprise to me too, enough so I cut off the step I was talking early and stumbled slightly at the unbalance.

Our gazes met, yet we said nothing, for a good minute at least. Then I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder. Yuan had come up beside me, and was watching me with what appeared to be scientific interest. I've always hated when he looked at me like this. It's the sort of look that says 'oh, you're making an idiot of yourself, let's make it even more painfully obvious than it already is.'

Still, it served its purpose. With a slight start, slight enough that Lloyd didn't notice and Yuan probably didn't either, I forced myself to offer a very small smirk of amusement.

"Close your mouth, Lloyd. Honestly, is this how you greet _everyone_? And you wonder why they question your intelligence?" Though my words were slightly harsh, my voice was purely teasing, and far more confident than I felt. The boy gaped a moment more, before processing my request and shutting his mouth.

"D-_dad_?" Lloyd stammered, and I nodded slightly. "You-, I mean, I-, but you-" He closed his mouth, obviously getting nowhere. "You're _here_," he at last managed to blurt. I averted my gaze, fascinated suddenly by a very interesting piece of grass. For some reason, I couldn't look at him. I'm not positive, but I think it was shame. I knew it was cowardly, remaining here on Aselia rather than fulfilling my self-sentenced isolation on Derris Kharlan, and I'm not sure, but I think Yuan knew it too. But Lloyd... For my own _son_ to think me a coward... I am unable to describe the feeling I have in mind, but it is something like extreme disappointment and regret.

Yuan seemed to sense my discomfort, as he chose then to step forward slightly, hand quickly sliding off my shoulder to rest unconsciously on the retracted hilt of Swallow. I could tell that, though they were on good terms now, the bluenette's memories still lingered on the many occasions when they'd met in battle.

"We've come to stay for a couple of days," Yuan announced with his usual authority. After a moment, he seemed to remember that he no longer _had_ that authority, and he hastily added, "if you'll have us."

Lloyd seemed shocked. But after a moment, a wide grin spread on his face. "Of course you can, that'd be great!" After a moment, his grin narrowed into a mischievous smirk, or as close to one as the twin-swordsman could manage. He drew his swords, assuming his well-practiced battle stance. "If you can beat me."

Yuan seemed caught between disbelief and amusement, and I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"Sheath your swords, Lloyd, you wouldn't stand a chance if we were blindfolded and unarmed."

The boy snorted indignantly, flexing his knees and holding his swords at ready in a pointed fashion. Obviously, the lighthearted challenge still stood.

"Stop it, you idiot. According to Kratos, we're not going to fight you. It's not like we haven't had our fair share of bloodshed already, what with the dragons and the savage plants and the _rodents_..." Yuan reiterated, though in different words than I had. Lloyd all but dropped his swords, his eyes widening with interest.

"Dragons? Savage Plants?… _Rodents_?" He questioned, his face a mix of curiosity, confusion, and surprise.

I was thankful that Yuan distracted the boy, since I felt it would be bad for his self esteem if I, as Yuan would put it, 'owned him' within five minutes of arrival. But at the same time, I somewhat wished that he'd waited to bring up our 'adventure' of sorts until we'd settled in.

"Indeed, and more. But I doubt you wish to hear the tale _here_," I stated, and realization lit in Lloyd's eyes.

"Yeah, come back to my place," he repeated, starting off in the direction opposite that which Yuan had been heading. Allowing myself a smirk at this small noticing, I strode to follow him. After a moment, I came up beside my son, gazing at him in silence.

"Colette will be so excited to see you, both of you. She was sad when you left. Oh, and Noishe! He missed you too! And-" The boy had been chattering, his gaze on the forest ahead. Then he noticed my gaze, and his words came to a stop. After a moment, he ducked his head slightly. "Did I say something wrong?"

I shook my head, but my gaze didn't shift. "You're just... tall." That wasn't the word I had in mind, but it was the word that came out. He raised an eyebrow slightly in surprise before letting out an embarrassed laugh.

"Yeah, I get that a lot," he hurriedly offered, and I felt Yuan pull up beside me, on my other side.

"Of course you do, you hang around that Sage boy. The vertically challenged one."

Lloyd looked ready to fire off a comeback, but I spoke before he could.

"You'd be surprised," I softly disputed, thinking back to the time after the World Regeneration Journey but before our escapade on Muris's island. Back when I'd followed Lloyd and his friends from afar. I remembered, the silver-haired half-elf boy had grown at an alarming rate, enough so that Yuan, if he'd seen him, would cease to tease him on his height.

Lloyd seemed to find this curious, however.

"What do you mean? Have you seen Genis yet?" Lloyd inquired. Then his features hardened slightly into irritation. "You mean he saw you and didn't tell me!?"

"No, I haven't seen any of you since the journey concluded," I quickly lied, certain it would do no harm. "I've just observed how fast half-elves can grow, when they hit their teenage years."

"Indeed," Yuan continued, solidifying my story, "take Mithos for example. One day, he just shot up like a weed."

"He acquired an adult body via his Cruxis Crystal, Yuan, of _course_ he 'shot up like a weed'," I corrected the half elf, a smirk playing at the corners of my mouth.

"And now I see why most people _avoid_ helping you," was his reply, and I shut my mouth, not wishing to push my luck further.

"It's right up ahead," my son offered, having lost interest in our conversation and pulled slightly ahead. I narrowed my eyes slightly, and sure enough, I could vaguely see a house in the distance.

Upon getting closer, I began to look it over in a more detailed fashion. It wasn't highly impressive, made crudely of timber and stone, but it seemed quite sturdy, and it had about it an almost overwhelming aura of 'home'. I glanced to Yuan, to see if he as well sensed it, but he was gazing off to the left somewhere, distracted by something insignificant in the trees.

And it was the aforementioned 'homey' feeling that kept me wondering all the way into its small kitchen, the 'homey' feeling and everything that went along with it. At this point, however, Yuan pulled up beside me, his arm brushing mine. Brought back to a fully aware state once more, I quickly met his now concerned gaze.

"You alright?" He whispered so quietly that I was partially forced to read his lips. Apparently, he'd thought his decision to bring me to Lloyd was foolproof, something I'd thank him for eventually, and he hadn't counted on my continued discomfort.

Not that I was uncomfortable, mind you, just deep in thought. And for this reason, I nodded shortly. Our gazes lingered a moment longer, as if his was trying to pry the truth out and mine was daring him to call me a liar.

Then I felt that prickling sensation that comes with being watched. Apparently, Yuan felt it too, as our gazes shifted to Lloyd in near perfect unison. He was watching us over his shoulder, a curious look on his face. Slowly, he turned around to face us head-on, his brow furrowing slightly.

"Dad, are you _gay_?" He inquired slowly, as if this were a revelation that would change Aselia. Yuan's eyes widened, and for a second, it seemed he couldn't decide between laughing and 'slapping up' the twin-swordsman boy. Eventually, he burst into a fit of silent snickers, which he managed to hide behind the palm of his hand and a sudden distraction somewhere to the side.

"I..." I didn't know how to describe it in a way that he wouldn't deem 'gay', so I sighed in defeat. "Yes, Lloyd. I'm... _gay_." Yuan's snickering increased tenfold at this point, but I silenced it with a well-placed elbow, though somehow the sudden jerk slipped by Lloyd in his shocked state. "Yuan and I, we... well..."

"Lloooooyd! I'm _hooooome_!" Came a singsong call from the hallway.

Saved by the Chosen.

Ironic, isn't it?

"Colette!" Lloyd replied ecstatically, snapping out of his surprise, though he still seemed somewhat confused. "You'll never guess who's here!"

"Is it Genis? He was s'posed to come by sometime soon, and maybe-_KRATOS_!" She punctuated her incomplete sentence by squeaking my name in alarm as she came around the corner to face us, stumbling backwards and, after a bit of flailing, falling on her rear. I glanced heavenward, as only the goddess could bestow upon someone such a horrible sense of imbalance.

"And Yuan too," Lloyd offered, his tone still slightly bemused.

"Yuan?" The blonde repeated in disbelief, as if noticing him for the first time. "But I thought you and Kratos hated each other?"

"Not anymore," my son ever-so-kindly interjected. Moving closer to Colette, he moved a hand to cup her ear, leaning in toward her in the traditional 'whisper a secret' fashion. "Kratos is _gay_," he 'whispered', though the whole point of secrecy was lost at the unintentional volume of his voice. Colette's eyes widened in surprise, while I glanced to Yuan in distaste. Why was it that _I_ was the 'gay' one? Yuan is just as much so as I am, even more most of the time, yet Lloyd pointed at _me_.

To my wary surprise, a look of recognition dawned on Colette.

"_Ohhh_," she offered, grinning slightly in an accomplished fashion. "So _that's_ why Yuan was such a meanie back when I was trying to regenerate the world! Kratos, is Yuan _pregnant_?" She asked profoundly.

Now it was my turn to fight for a straight face. Lloyd glanced at her skeptically, though he as well seemed to find this plausible. Yuan was gazing at me with a look that showed he was only too eager to have _that_ cleared up. After a moment, I nodded.

"Yes. He is."

"_What!?_" Yuan sputtered indignantly, and I knew then that I'd gotten my bit of vengeance for the aforementioned 'gay' accusations. "You brainless fools, I'm nothing of the sort!"

"Are you _sure_?" Colette asked slowly, eyeing him in a concerned fashion. "It's okay if you are, we won't think you're any less of our friend."

"I'm your... _friend_?" Yuan slowly asked, his turn to be skeptical. After a moment, the bluenette shook his head irritably. "No, dammit, of _course_ I'm sure! I'm a _man_, for goddess's sake!"

"But you're also a seraph," Colette offered as counter advice. "They have wings and they can change their bodies like Mithos, so who knows if they can get pregnant?"

"I'M STILL A MAN," Yuan fumed, and then he glanced at me, another thought coming to him. "And it's not like we do _that_ anyways!"

I was biting my lip, that's how hard it was not to laugh.

"Alright," Colette finally agreed, though she was apparently still hesitant. "If you say so, I believe you, 'cause you aren't a liar, I don't think."

"Good," he huffed angrily, crossing his arms in a defensive fashion.

Meanwhile, Lloyd was still giving me that look.

I suppose some things aren't as easy to wrap one's brain around as other things.

But still, things were far better than I had imagined. Far better than I'd come to expect.

And that unnerved me. Because whenever things that should go horribly wrong sail by as smooth as silk, it's always the calm before a terrible storm.

* * *

**Spiritua: **Yay for Lloyd. Though neither of us are big Colloyd people, we kinda had to to make the ficca work right. And sorry for the long delay. Even after I started, this was one of those times where I'd write a few sentences, get distracted, come back, write a few sentences, get distracted... lather, rinse, repeat.

A couple of notes.

First off, read **Angelic Sacrifices: Them That Remain** by **My Lovely Yume**. She says it isn't Kratos x Yuan, just Kratos _and_ Yuan, but it's really easy to read it as malexmale. It's so sad... But the writing is absolutely amazing.

Second off, reviews are majorly appreciated. I'm starting to wonder if we should have stayed on Meowzy's account, since it seems people haven't realized Perplexity is even out yet. XD Anyways, yah, we like reviews, and each of them is answered.

The only sort of reviews we don't appreciate are the retaliative sort. The sort that result in an author getting all immature and dramatic over a painfully honest comment, statement, or _review_. For the most of you, this doesn't apply to you, so ignore this entirely. For you whom I'm referring to, you know who you are, and I'm not positive you will, but judging by what I've seen so far, that just seems like the sort of ridiculous stunt you'd pull. Although if you insist, go right ahead. I'm always up for a good laugh. –wink-

On to Meowzy's :D


	3. The Two Couples

**Meowzy: **My turn again! Yaaay! Thanks for all the reviews so far. You guys are the best. Sadly, this chapter is a bit filler-ish, because the plot won't start rolling just yet. Still, I tried my best to make the filler as enjoyable as possible! Yaaay! Leave more reviews if you value your life- I mean... liked the chapter. Eheheh...

* * *

Chapter Three 

The Two Couples

(???'s P.O.V.)

Trapped. I was trapped in this hall, my powers suppressed. Yet this place was built in a crude manner, meaning it could easily be broken. After having examined the blood seals for a few days, I had located the chamber's weakness. There was one place where a seal had been scratched, most likely by accident. The crevice was miniscule, nearly impossible to see, but it was there. Because this seal was already damaged, its power over me was not as strong and I would be able to destroy it completely.

Though retained in this physical body, I had found that many of my old techniques were still functional. I would not have to touch this mirror to break it. A simple blast of magic would be enough to convert it to a pile of splinters.

"Dark Sphere."

Almost disappointed by how simple it was to escape, I stepped over the shards of glass and through my newly created exit. Still, even as I left the seal room I found that my true power did not awaken. Unlike before I was forced into slumber, the world was now rich in life. In order to bring my Anti-mana back to its full glory, I would have to destroy those who wield its opposite.

As I reached the end of the damp hallway, I made my way up a flight of stone stairs. The darkness did not hinder me in the slightest. Still, I could feel the gravel and years of accumulated grime crunching underneath my feet. The air was thick with dust, which rose with every step I took. This building must've been ancient.

At the end of the stairs, I found my path blocked once more. This obstacle was made of wood, not enforced by any sort of magic. _Far too easy_.

Another 'Dark Sphere' later, a large hole had been blown through the hindrance, sending splinters into the next room. I stepped through the cloud of settling dust, taking in my surroundings. Another hall, this one lined with bookcases. More literature was lying across the floor, some burnt by the magic I had invoked.

A cellar behind a bookcase? Far from original.

I moved further into the room and my eyes strayed to a thick book. I reached forward and took it from the ground, peering at the cover intently. Though I could not read its title, the picture depicted a humanoid being with bright shimmering wings. For a few seconds, I stared at this disgusting image. Then, my lips curled into a smirk and the book started to melt away on the palm of my hand, as if burned by acid.

Carelessly dropping the sizzling remains to the floor, I headed towards what I presumed to be the exit. The door opened easily at my touch and I was proved correct, as sunlight forced me to blink, my eyes still adjusting to the sudden brightness. A soft breeze tickled my bare skin, rustling through nearby trees. I continued to walk, descending a few steps before turning on the spot to look up at the building that lay above my prison.

How _ironic_.

----

Yuan's. P.O.V.

Phew… When we first encountered Lloyd this afternoon, I had thought that perhaps taking Kratos to see his see his son was a bad idea. But after the initial awkwardness had worn off, mostly thanks to the fact that I had been publicly humiliated, it seemed things were just fine. … Honestly! Me pregnant. I'll bet that girl doesn't even know how the intricate development of babies works.

Then there's the fact that they only acted surprised about _Kratos_ being gay. No indication whatsoever that they hadn't expected it from me either. I mean, what, is it the long hair or something? Do I give off a vibe of 'in denial', that even the thickest of people can pick up?

But anyway, here we were, sitting in the living room, having just finished retelling the tale of the island. This, for some reason, involved even more mockery, as Kratos explained every humiliating situation I had gotten myself into in vivid detail. A few times, I had to cut in and remind the human of situations he had mysteriously forgotten, all of these involving himself in an embarrassing predicament. They would then quickly be brushed off as if they were nothing. No doubt he was just trying to look good in front of his son, but it was necessary to keep the facts straight.

When Kratos reached the point of the story where I died, Colette had given a loud gasp. Then, after she noticed I was sitting alive and well in front of her, she shot Kratos an incredulous look, as if he were making the whole thing up.

Still, the auburn-haired mercenary continued to narrate the events, right up to the point where I had given up the Renegades. This had caused Lloyd and Colette to frown, as if they were trying to imagine a life for me outside my precious organization. And, judging from the blank expressions that followed, both came up with nothing.

"So, here we are," Kratos finished.

"Wow, that was quite a story," Colette said, sounding slightly breathless. She must've been impressed.

"Our news is going to sound a bit dull compared to this…" Lloyd added, his gaze straying to the floor.

"_Your_ news?" I asked. Well, it was logical that after two years, perhaps something exciting had happened in Lloyd's life as well.

"Well, Colette and I…" Lloyd hesitated for a moment, before looking up to meet Kratos' gaze with a nervous smile. "We're engaged."

At this, the blonde held up her hand to show a slim golden ring. Colette had always reminded me of Martel, both in appearance and in personality. To see her wearing a symbol of engagement brought forth an unsettling sense of foreboding. I couldn't help but imagine what would happen if she ended up just like my late fiancée. To see the girl lying spread-eagled on the ground, a puddle of blood forming as Lloyd knelt beside her, heartbroken.

It was a terrifying image, indeed. Luckily, in this case there would be no little brother who would go crazy.

"Congratulations, you two," Kratos' voice spoke next to me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ah… Yes. Congrats."

"Thanks." Lloyd gave us both a warm smile of gratitude. "It's great that you've come back, because now you can come to the wedding!"

"It would mean the world to us if you could make it," Colette added, seemingly addressing Kratos more than myself.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Kratos replied, and I nodded curtly to show that I shared these sentiments.

"Great!" Colette clapped her hands in an excited manner. "Of course, the wedding won't be for another year… I have to turn nineteen first. But Lloyd proposed early anyway." The girl looked away with a deep blush.

"I've decided not to put things off till the last second anymore, you know." Lloyd scratched the back of his head, looking mildly embarrassed.

"Are you referring to that necklace you wanted to make for Colette two years ago?" Kratos enquired.

The brunette gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, it wasn't just the necklace. Homework, chores… I used to put it all off till it was too late."

"Hey Lloyd, remember that time when professor Sage told you to-"

I gave a nearly silent sigh, sitting back as I listened to the three catching up on old times. In a way, I felt that I didn't quite belong with this family. These people had a history together. Sure, Kratos had gotten off on a rocky start with his son, but even I could see that they cared for each other. Lloyd and Colette were childhood friends and I'm sure the former Chosen enjoyed Kratos' presence as well. So where did I stand? The fact that I'd tried to kill each of them on several occasions didn't really improve my situation.

Funny how things went sometimes, huh?

----

Reminiscing the past and making plans for the wedding continued for the remainder of the day. I stayed silent for the most part, feeling a bit excluded from the group. Kratos probably noticed this, as he shot me a few concerned gazes throughout the evening. He did not comment on it, though, letting me have my space. For this, I was grateful.

That night, I almost immediately fell asleep. Even though I was at someone else's house, I felt comfortable. Perhaps it was because I was sharing a bed with Kratos. Perhaps it was because I was exhausted. All I know is that before falling asleep, I wondered briefly where we were supposed to go after this. We couldn't stay here for long, but the Renegade base was no longer our home either.

The next morning, we arrived in the kitchen to find Colette setting up breakfast. Lloyd was already sitting at the table, giving us a cheerful wave but unable to speak, owing to the fact that his mouth was full.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" Colette asked, looking up at us with a warm smile as she placed a basket of bread on the table.

"I slept fine, thank you," I replied in a manner that might be seen as uptight to those who don't know me very well.

"In fact, Yuan slept as if he was hibernating." Kratos took a seat at the table.

"… Ah…" There was no way I could deny the man's comment, because I wasn't awake when this event occurred. So instead, I sat down next to Kratos and grabbed two slices of bread. "Well, let's have breakfast."

Man, for some reason, I was starving. Really, you'd think that that crystal nullification field was still on me, or something. Seraphim didn't have to eat and truthfully, before the island incident I never had. But really, there was no _harm_ in it. Even after returning from the island, I had taken up the habit of regular meals, though Kratos only rarely ate.

Colette gave me another gentle smile, apparently observing me closely. "You can have as much as you like, Yuan. You're eating for two now!"

At this, I nearly dropped the jar of marmalade I had picked up a mere second ago. I heard Kratos hastily stifle a chuckle beside me and Lloyd almost choked on his glass of water. "I am _not_ pregnant!"

"Oh… Well… If you say so…" Colette sat down as well, though I could clearly see her shooting a few glances over the table at my stomach.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" Kratos enquired.

"Yuan and I will go shopping, so that Lloyd and you can stay at the house and do some chores!" The blonde announced excitedly.

I paused in the action of making myself a sandwich, snapping my head up to meet Colette's gaze with a frown. "_Excuse_ me?"

"If we're getting groceries for four people, I can't carry it all by myself, silly!" the girl covered her mouth with one hand, giggling softly.

"Why can't Kratos and I stay here, then?" I demanded.

Now, don't get me wrong. It wasn't like I wanted those two out of the house so I could jump into bed with Kratos. Sure, it was a tempting thought, but no. I just didn't feel like going anywhere with that girl. The prospect of staying behind with Lloyd wasn't appealing either.

"Because Kratos needs to help Lloyd with the chores," Colette said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

It was not a very subtle way to say it, so I got the hint immediately. The former Chosen wanted to give Lloyd and Kratos some 'alone time' to bond, which meant that both of us were in the way. Which also meant there was no other option but for us to disappear for a few hours. Perhaps even half a day. Ugh…

"Oh, alright." I sighed and finished constructing my sandwich, before I put it to my mouth and eagerly started to chew. This contracted many stares, for some reason. My eyes moved across the table to meet each of their gazes and I lowered the sandwich again. "… What?"

"Nothing!" Colette called hastily, as her gaze once again flicked to my stomach.

"JUST BECAUSE I ENJOY BREAKFAST DOES NOT MEAN I'M PREGNANT!"

-

A few hours later, I was making my way through Iselia, carrying a large assortment of bags that had been pushed into my hands. Colette seemed intent on leading the way, so I merely trudged after her, trying to tune out her cheerful monologue.

"-And Lloyd said he would take me on a boat trip as well! 'Cause he's building a boat, you see. It's been a childhood dream of his to travel around the world on a boat and now it's going to come true!"

The girl stopped to wave at a group of brats we were passing, just outside the school building. They greeted her in an excited manner, before shooting me a curious look. I ignored them, concentrating solely on the bags that were threatening to dislodge my arms. Honestly, how many groceries did one _need_? Were we stocking up for the winter?

"Maybe professor Sage and Genis would like to come as well! They must be getting tired of- Whoops!" Colette had only just started walking again when she suddenly tripped and fell face-first on the ground. She pushed herself up a bit, glanced around in a confused manner and proceeded to giggle. The brats outside the school laughed as well, as though this happened several times a day.

I raised an eyebrow and set the bags on the ground. Then I stepped forward and held out a hand to pull Colette to her feet. She seemed startled by this action for a few seconds, but accepted my aid nonetheless. Once she had properly straightened up, she hastily dusted herself off and gazed up at me.

"Thank you, Yuan! Wow, you're really helpful today, aren't you?"

I returned her smile with a forced grimace. Really, she shoved a pile of heavy bags into _my _hands and calls that _helpful_? Either she was even more thick than I'd always assumed, or she was trying to be polite. I decided to go with the latter option, because if the girl were any thicker she'd have the brain capacity of a _stump_.

"I always knew you weren't a bad guy! No matter _what_ Zelos said," she continued happily.

"Zelos, hm? What did he say?" I clenched my fists, my eyes narrowing dangerously. Colette didn't notice, though. She was glancing up at the sky with a thoughtful expression, one hand placed to her chin.

"Let's see… He called you arrogant, stuck-up, selfish… A nag… Oh, and he said you suffer from a disease that turns you into a humorless jerk."

"Is that so?" My teeth grit in annoyance and I could feel a vein in my temple throbbing dangerously. That damn idiot Chosen! What else had he been telling about me?

"Oh, but he's wrong, obviously!" Colette turned to face me again, possibly having noticed my irritation. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if I were giving off _waves_ of it. "I mean, if you're with Kratos then you can't be all that. Because Kratos wouldn't stand for it, would he? Deep down, he's a caring person, so if you were suffering from a disease, he'd cure you!"

I said nothing, letting the deep levels of 'preposterous' sink in. Now, don't get me wrong. I'm sure that she meant that in a nice way, but to assume that a disease like that actually exists nearly destroyed the entire point.

Finally, I managed to respond to the comment with a low "Eh".

For a moment, Colette wore an expression that seemed to indicate she'd just had an epiphany. A strange look of realization dawned on her face. Then she clasped her hands together excitedly, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Oh! Oh! You know what I just realized?" she asked in a giddy tone of voice. "When Lloyd and I get married, that means I'll have _four_ fathers!"

"Come again?" I enquired blankly.

"See, there's _my_ father, Frank! Then there's Lloyd's dwarven father, Dirk! And then there's Kratos and you!" She added this up on her fingers, then held out her hand for me to see. "That's four!"

"I don't think I could be seen as your father…" I frowned mildly. I mean, that'd be a bit farfetched wouldn't it? Kratos and I weren't married, and I sincerely doubted that would ever happen. So basically, I'd just be her father-in-law's… _lover_.

"Don't you want to be my father?" Colette asked, a small pout appearing on her lips.

"Ah…" I found myself staring into a pair of big blue eyes, feeling very much like a cornered animal. "Well… Of course I do. But I don't think I can-"

"I'm sure you'd make a better father than Remiel!" she said with a giggle.

A small silence followed. Then I felt a faint smile tugging at my lips. That comment seemed like something Captain Obvious would say. _Anyone_ would make a better father than Remiel! Heck, even _Noishe_ would make a better father than that pompous bastard!

"Oh, alright. I'll be your father if that's what you want," I said, hoping that if I humor the girl, we'd be able to go back sooner.

"Yay! Thank you, Yuan!" For a moment, it seemed as though the girl was ready to pull me into a hug. This is why I hastily turned back to the groceries.

"Well, we should keep going," I reached out to grab one of the bags.

Halfway through my action, I froze, one hand shooting up to my forehead. A painful sting had just shot through my brain, evolving immediately into the most awful headache. I straightened up again, groaning deeply.

"Are you alright?" Colette asked, a slightly anxious quiver in her voice.

"Fine. Just a headache," I started to rub my temples in a circular motion, closing my eyes. Really, this was just getting ridiculous.

"Are you sure you're not-"

"_I am not pregnant!_"


	4. The Parting Ways

**Spiritua Masquerade: **Sorry for the delay. A very drastic blow irl, coupled with school, housework, everything… I just couldn't find the time or inspiration to write, especially something happy. I know this isn't even close to good enough to make up for it, so… sorry. D:

* * *

Chapter Four  
The Parting Ways  


_(The Different ????'s PoV)_

Things are returning to me. Snatches of here and there. Feelings, _emotions_...

Green? And brown... Colors, these are colors! I remember colors, and shapes. Shapes... These are trees. I see trees, yet I have no eyes to see them with. I see a forest, somehow.

I can almost feel it... Feel a refreshing sensation, feel _cool_. A breeze... Or maybe I imagine?

My location... is still unknown. But... it feels small, small so that I barely fit, and enclosed, and utterly foreign. I... am out of place here. Wherever 'here' is.

I imagine I can feel it move, but I have to be only that, imagining.

Hearing? I think I am hearing as well, but I know not what... I hear low rumblings, and high rumblings, yet they make no sense to me. I... somehow, I know they _should_ make sense.

I see things, blurry things, moving to and fro. Are those faces? They have to be faces…

This frustrates me, this state… Hovering on the brink of understanding, yet I cannot grasp it. These rumblings, these faces, these feelings... They come and go before I can make sense of them.

Wait.

No. _NO._

I recognize this new face. I _hate_ this new face.

And mark my words... I will kill him.

--------------------

_(Kratos's PoV)_

The sweat dripped down my brow as I jerked my sword up to block yet another rushed yet practiced swordswipe from Lloyd, then swung it hastily down to the opposite side to fend off his other sword.

"_Ugh!_" He grunted with effort, whereas I remained silent, my jaw set in focus.

_He's gotten stronger... and smarter, too. _

Though hadn't I expected that? He's now the Eternal Swordsman, and a seraph like myself, though slightly different in creation.

Heh... At least now, it was a challenge. I've always loved a challenge.

"_HYAH!_" The twin-swordsman cried fiercely as he forced both blades into a powerful downswipe, which I just barely dodged, the closest sword nicking my shoulder just loosely enough not to hurt. I took this opportunity to swing my sword full-circle and come at his side, the faintly glowing purple blade embedding itself painfully into his armor.

Lloyd gasped, but I didn't cringe. I missed his vitals, of course. I wouldn't have made the swing if I wasn't careful not to hurt him _too_ badly. His hands flew to his side regardless, however, and he glared at me in pained accusation. After a moment, my brow furrowed with concern. Had I missed? Had Spatha sunk _too_ deeply into his side?

In the blink of an eye, Lloyd had collapsed. My eyes widened in surprise, but only for a moment before I felt a sharp blow to the back of my knees that sweep my feet out from under me. With a throaty grunt of surprise and slight ache, I found myself on my back on the ground, and Lloyd wasted no time in planting a knee on my chest and holding his swords into an 'X' over my throat. Though his breath came in labored gasps, and he was sweating twice as much as myself, I could see a triumph in his eyes that almost made the disgrace worth it.

But before I could even _think_ to congratulate him, what appeared to be a deep blue and black blur hurled at him from the side. In a split second, my son was in a fierce arm-lock with a thick blade pressed dangerously against his own throat.

"_You're__dead_," the bluenette hissed in Lloyd's ear, his eyes narrowed slightly. Lloyd's own hazel eyes rounded at this statement, and he gazed at me in bewilderment, hands gripping his swords so tight that his knuckles were turning white, though his blades were no longer mock-'threatening my life'. We lingered there a moment, Yuan's gaze fierce, and Lloyd's equally alarmed, before I caught a spark of amusement in the eyes of my companion.

A moment later, he relaxed, releasing my son roughly to one side, and planting himself on the ground beside me.

"You never took into account that your opponent might have _friends_, friends who wouldn't be caught off-guard by such a cheap tactic," he offhandedly explained, his gaze on his Swallow, which one hand had idly begun to polish. I couldn't help but grin slightly in amusement as my son moodily rubbed his wrists where Yuan had held them, and then ran a defensive hand over his throat.

"That wasn't _fair_," Lloyd objected, glowering at Yuan, and even myself, as soon as he noticed my amusement.

"Actually, I thought it was kinda funny!"

My gaze jerked to the left, to find Colette approaching us as well, a slight grin on her face. She giggled slightly as Lloyd scowled at _her_ in turn, then seated herself beside him, leaning against the swordsman gently. For a moment, he gazed at her as if contemplating rejecting her touch, but then he sighed, his eyes softening slightly, and he wrapped an arm around her affectionately.

Though my breathing was still heavy, and I was still soaked, I felt my heart gradually slowing, and my lungs begin to crave less air. The adrenaline still raced through my blood, and my hand still flexed and unflexed rhythmically on the hand of my still-unsheathed sword, but besides that, I was starting to cool down.

Then Lloyd glanced up to meet my gaze, and I realized I'd been watching him rather intently. Our eyes locked a moment, and I realized how identical they could be, once Lloyd had a few more years of experience under his belt. We shared the same exact auburn gaze, save for the childlike innocence and determination that lit his, whereas mine were likely cold and calculating.

"Well-fought," I offered, once I realized that my staring was perceived awkwardly. He hesitated, then a grin tugged on the corners of his mouth, despite his pointedly foul mood.

"I so had you," Lloyd couldn't help but announce. I snorted slightly, then shook my head in forfeit.

"If you say so."

"What, are you saying I didn't!?" The boy shot back incredulously, his eyes open wide. Colette opened her eyes, as she'd been resting blissfully against my swordsman son, and watched as Lloyd demanded my explanation. I shrugged offhandedly, not wishing to start something up by informing him of how easily I could have countered, had I wanted to kill him, but unable to fight down my pride enough to admit that my son was superior, however false that statement was. "You are, aren't you? _Dammit_," Lloyd cursed in irritation, hands flying back to his swords. "Then let's do it again, this time _without_ Yuan."

"No promises," the half-elf put in, and, though his voice was drawled almost lazily, there was always that underlying threat, that sharp edge under his slow, casual words. Lloyd gazed at him a moment, brow furrowed fiercely, but Yuan gazed right back, his own gaze hard and unyielding, despite his fairly relaxed and cordial posture.

Even the blonde seemed to notice, as she sat up, blinking a moment. "I could be on your team, Lloyd! Just let me get my chakra-"

"No."

All eyes turned to the brunette who spoke, his voice harder and more serious than I'd heard it in quite a while. His own gaze was on Yuan, harsh and slightly wary. After a moment, he continued.

"No, Colette, you don't have to. I... don't want you getting hurt," he stated, his eyes still locked on Yuan. And Yuan still gazed right back.

What was going on? Whatever it was, it wasn't friendly. Not in the least, from the looks of it. Did... did Lloyd see Yuan as a threat? Perhaps the half-elf involving himself in the spar planted the idea in Lloyd's head, and Yuan's recent casual threat...

_He doesn't trust Yuan not to hurt Colette?_

I suppose it made sense... After all, for the longest time, the former Renegade Leader had been trying to off the Chosen and her allies. But what brought that up, especially _now_?

"No, Lloyd, I'll pass. I've had enough sparring for today," I declined, glancing at Colette slightly hopefully. She caught my gaze, and, after tilting her head slightly in question, a look of recognition dawned on her face.

"Yes, I agree, you need rest, Lloyd. And besides, making Yuan work too much isn't good for the baby!" She chirped. "Let's go back to the house, I'll make lunch. Coming, guys?"

I smiled slightly, gratefully, when my son's back was turned, as Yuan bit back an angry retort. She winked over her shoulder, briefly enough not to have attracted any attention besides my own.

"No, I'll stay here for a bit. It has been quite a while since I've had the chance to enjoy nature and its beauty," I declined a second request, though I know she'd expected me to.

That Colette... She has her moments, sure, but when you need her to do you a favor, expect her to do it brilliantly.

"Staying with Kratos," Yuan called after them as well, though such was already assumed by the two retreating figures. I gazed after the young duo, watching them head back toward the house.

"Your son's a pretty sore loser," Yuan informed me nonchalantly, and my attention returned to him, scowling slightly.

"All he wanted was a fair fight."

"It _would_ be fair. If he doesn't have any allies strong enough to even the odds, that's his own fault."

"Yuan," I sighed the name, shaking my head slightly. "Your logic never ceases to amaze me. Or rather, how you survived so long without getting murdered by those your logic offended."

"Want me to _show_ you?" The half-elf challenged, a hand on the square object at his belt, which he could extend into Swallow at a moment's notice. A smirk slowly spread on his face as I hesitated.

"I..." I considered it. "I really have had enough sparring today. Maybe next time."

"Hah," the bluenette smirked triumphantly, laying back on the grass with his knees still folded upward. Even from his position, flat on his back in the grass, he could still pose a threat to the vast majority of beings. Namely, anyone but myself. Though I'm uncertain of whether the lack of threat to me is because I could so easily 'own' him, in battle, or because he wouldn't want to fight me to begin with.

I glanced down at him, to find he'd closed his eyes, though I could tell by the ever-so-slight tension in his muscles, still a habit from living a life of danger, that Yuan was not sleeping. I found myself watching him a moment; I doubt I'd ever seen him so peaceful, while he was awake, at least. After a moment, the hintings of a smile tugged at the corner of my lips, and I as well laid back on the grass, my hand finding his. He made no move, besides to curl his fingers around my hand as I did with his. And, though I'm fairly sure _he_ never slept, I soon found myself overcome with exhaustion, and drifted into a nice, pleasant slumber.

----------

We'd been staying with Lloyd and Colette for a few days, when Yuan grew restless. The tension was still thick between himself and my son, and besides, he was unused to staying in one place for so long, especially such a simple, nonviolent place, one that doesn't leave you up to your eyeballs in danger.

Yet I was growing fond of the close proximity with my son. After all, it had been nearly eighteen years since I last stayed with him for any length of time as his father and not his battle ally. Father-son talks were a daily occurrence now, and I treasured them more than I ever imagined I would. It felt surprisingly fulfilling, to be part of a family again…

I entered the kitchen, intent on getting myself something to drink, to find Yuan sitting at the table. He was idly consuming what looked like a cheese sandwich, one leg fidgeting edgily, gazing longingly out the window, at the clear blue skies. He didn't notice I'd entered... Even when I stepped closer, he still didn't notice. Pulling up behind him, I placed a hand on his shoulder, half to let him know I was there, and half to soothe him. He jumped slightly, head jerking around to face me, though upon realizing it was only me, the half-elf sighed slightly. He rested his head on my arm, the arm attached to the hand on his shoulder, and he forced his leg to still.

"We'll leave this afternoon," I offered. As much as it hurt to leave, whatever this calm, stationary life was doing to Yuan was worse than what separation from my son would do to me. And for once, Yuan didn't argue for my cause. Didn't insist that I stay with my son. And so it was decided.

Come the hour following noon, I found Yuan already awaiting me in the yard. The pack was sitting patiently in the middle of the field, and he and his Swallow were laying a good beating down on a local stump. Though his brow was furrowed and his jaw set, he moved fluidly and agilely, and I could tell without a second glance that my decision had been a good one.

I've noticed that Yuan is somewhat like a bird. No matter how well you treat it, the caged bird is never happy.

As I stepped out toward him, he whirled to face me, though in a somewhat expecting fashion rather than a surprised one. He retracted his double-ended weapon, placing it at his belt where it belonged, and stepping to hoist our supply-pack up onto his shoulder.

"Dad, you guys don't have to leave," Lloyd apologetically called from the doorway behind me, and I half-turned to gaze back at him, shaking my head.

"It was nothing you did, Lloyd. We just..."

"Need to get the hell out of here. This whole 'peaceful life' thing effs with the brain," Yuan put in, and, though it's a rather blunt way of putting it, I found myself nodding in agreement.

Lloyd couldn't seem to decide whether or not to be offended, but as Colette stepped out beside him, he chose to take the high road and nod in acceptance. A look of alarm suddenly washed over the Chosen's face, however, and she squeaked in dismay, turning to dash inside the house. Before I could do anything more than glance around hastily in confusion, she'd returned, the alarm replaced with a wide smile.

"I almost forgot to give you guys this!" She chirped, holding out another backpack. Though she held it effortlessly, I could tell from the way it sagged that it was very heavy. I paused, then reached out to accept it. "Now you guys have food! There's lots of stuff in there, there's fruit and veggies, and bread, ooh, and lots of cheese, 'cause Yuan seems to like cheese a lot-" I glanced to Yuan, who shrugged defensively, mumbling something about 'protein'. "-and some meat, for cooking!"

"Thank you," I offered, slinging the pack over my own shoulder. She nodded, grinning, and Lloyd found himself smiling as well.

"Bye, Dad!"

"Yeah, bye Mister Kratos! And bye, Yuan!"

With that, I turned and stepped over to Yuan. And, with a single backward glance at the two waving from the front door, we set off into the woods.

* * *

**Spiritua: **Kay, I say again that I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY. SORRRYYYY. Feel free to murder me and use me as seasoning for your dinner. X.x 


	5. The Mysterious Voice

((**Meowzy:**Late chapter, ne? I'm sorry… My life's been pretty damn busy as well. Ugh…

Oh, and I think we might have scared a few people off with Colette's constant 'pregnant' comments. Heheh, I swear to Martel, this fic is _not_ an M-preg.))

* * *

Chapter Five  
The Mysterious Voice  
_(????'s PoV)_

I glanced downwards, observing the meager outfit I had acquired. Human clothing, far from befitting a being such as myself, it constricted my movement considerably. However, if I were to blend in and gather information, it was a requirement. Aside from that, it did not seem like my inferior new body would survive without the additional heat.

Thick blue pants, a brown vest and matching leather boots. To top it off, a long red scarf was tied around my neck, falling down my back as if it were a cape. My hair remained a long, wild mess of ruby locks, though I had managed to tame it slightly. A leather belt was strapped around my waist, the sheath of a sword attached to it. I had no need for such earthly weapons, however, therefore the sword was irrelevant.

My keen yellow eyes strayed to the one I had taken these garments from. He now lay on the dusty ground, dead. Though he was taller and broader than the average human, perhaps even reasonably skilled with his weapon, he did not last longer than fifteen seconds against me.

I cracked my knuckles in an almost bored way, before bending over to take the man's final piece of clothing; Two brown fingerless gloves. They slipped onto my hands with ease. With this, the outfit seemed to be complete.

Now, I was free to seek out my oppressors. Those who held the opposite of my Anti-mana.

_Seraphim_.

--------------------

_(Yuan's PoV)_

'Peaceful life effs with the brain'. Oh yes, this statement was far too true. Ever since we returned from Hellhole Island, it seemed my mind was playing more and more tricks on me. It was like I could sense a presence nearby, following me wherever I went. But I couldn't pinpoint what it was or _where_ it was. It was like I could hear soft, inaudible whispers in my ears. Especially the last few days, things seemed to be getting worse and worse.

All the more reason I was glad to be away from Lloyd's house, and back on the road again. After four-thousand years, I couldn't stay in one place too long anymore without getting paranoid. Some traveling would do me some good.

Still, trying to find my way through a thick, overgrown forest wasn't exactly soothing my nerves. And Kratos sure as hell wasn't helping either.

"Strange, isn't it? The way the vegetation just keeps growing thicker? Here, I thought we were trying to get _out_ of the forest."

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped, my hands clenching into fists for a moment. "You said you'd let me lead the way, so that's what I'm going to do!"

"And what a mistake that was…" Kratos sighed dramatically, wandering in my wake as I tried to figure out where to go next.

The House of Salvation couldn't be that far from here. If only I could tell where 'here' was… I knew that moss grew on a certain side of trees, I think it was east or something. But around here, it seemed moss was growing just about _everywhere_.

"You know, I think that if we walk much longer, we might end up on one of Tethe'alla's continents," Kratos continued, sounding more amused than anything else.

"Just… Stop talking, alright?" I hissed through my teeth, getting horribly annoyed by all this. It was just like being back on that damn island. All that was missing now was a group of flesh-eating killer plants and a humongous dragon.

Kratos seemed content with shutting up for a while, though I could _sense_ his superior smirk behind me. It was likely he knew exactly where to go. But I wasn't going to let him save the day. Not just yet.

As we reached a fork on the road, I paused for a moment. My instincts told me to go left, but as I'd learned, my instincts were always wrong. Going left would probably be a bad thing. It could lead us to a deep canyon, or something. Kratos would never find out anyway, so I grudgingly decided to use the '_go opposite of where Yuan thinks we should go_' tactic, and chose the path on the right.

Two minutes later, as I saw the vegetation grow even more thick and unruly, the thought dawned on me that this tactic only seemed to work with someone whose name is _not_ Yuan. I cursed fluently, which my companion took as a sign that he was allowed to speak again.

"You know, if we just turn back a couple of miles-"

"No! I know perfectly well where I'm going," I lied, shoving a couple of branches away to clear a path. To my contentment, I heard them whip Kratos in the face behind me after I'd released them.

My feeling of superiority, however, was swiftly crushed when I felt a thick root hook around my right foot in mid-step. Before I'd fully processed what was going on, I had already tripped and fallen forward onto the ground. At the same time, I felt a nasty twinge of pain in my ankle. Thanks to my reflexes, though, I landed on the palms of my hands instead of my face.

"Ugh… Dammit!" I shouted, my nose just an inch away from the deck of leaves beneath me.

"Careful, Yuan. That can't be good for the baby," I heard Kratos comment, the amusement blatantly obvious in his voice.

A sudden, overpowering surge of annoyance getting the better of me, I pushed myself into a sitting position again, turning to face my companion with a venomous glare. "You know, that joke's _really_ getting stale! I'm getting sick of hearing it, and it's preposterous anyway, so if you dare to say that I'm pregnant _one more time_, I'll ram my sword so far up your ass you'll be shitting metal for _months_!"

For a moment, I could see the surprise written across Kratos' face. I was pretty astonished myself. I wasn't quite sure why one simple joke made me lose my temper like that. Perhaps it was because Kratos and I never did _that_ in the first place, so even if I were capable of bearing a child, there was still no way I could be pregnant.

Still, to make me snap like that… Maybe I needed more sleep.

I looked away, not wanting to see my companion's shocked face, instead turning my attention to my ankle. It was still stinging from the fall, so I rubbed it absentmindedly as I considered apologizing. It wasn't unusual for me to lose my temper with Kratos. It had happened many times before over the last four-thousand years. But it seemed that, perhaps, I should adopt the habit of making amends.

"Are you hurt?" I heard him ask.

Still, I refused to make eye contact again. "It's nothing. Just a sprain."

I made to get up, but before I could do so, I was suddenly swept from the ground by a pair of strong arms. It took me a couple of seconds to recover from the shock and fully process what was going on.

Kratos was carrying me, _bridal style_.

"That's it. Captain Obvious is taking over this expedition," he said, and I looked up to see him smirking in a mischievous way.

Just like that, I was torn between shame and a deep sense of gratitude. Kratos could easily carry my weight with his angelic strength, even _with_ the added burden of our bags. Likely, it could work the other way around as well. However, it was extremely uncharacteristic for him to even consider the act. In the old days, he would have declined any similar request without a second thought. The fact that he would simply pick me up from the ground now must show that he cared.

Still, there is a reason this was called 'bridal' style. It was because the one who is being carried is usually a bride. Not necessarily the weaker one of the duo, but…

That's right, Yuan. You're the _woman_ in this relationship.

I shuddered at the thought of what that would imply and suddenly Colette's 'pregnant' theory didn't seem so farfetched anymore. There was no point in objecting, however, therefore I simply allowed Kratos to carry me all the way through the forest.

The shame only increased when we reached a painfully familiar fork in the road and Kratos turned right. That was the same path I had thought to be the correct one before deciding to head in the opposite direction, and after only a minute we ended up outside the woods.

--

What seemed like a bit more than an hour later, we reached the nearest House of Salvation. Kratos rented a room and carried me all the way up the stairs, before lowering me onto a bed and dropping our belongings in a corner. I sat up, my back leaning against the bedpost as I took off my shoes and started to massage my ankle.

"Is it still hurting?" Kratos asked, sitting down next to me, near my feet.

"It's only a bit bruised," I huffed, not wanting to seem like a complete wimp.

Immediately, the human leaned forward, one hand hovering over my injury. I saw him murmur a pair of familiar words and, accompanied by the usual sight of sparkles, a soothing feeling spread through my ankle. The pain dissipated within seconds.

Why hadn't _I_ thought of using a First Aid spell? But, more importantly…

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" I demanded loudly.

"Because then there would have been no point in carrying you," Kratos replied, that mischievous smirk appearing on his face again.

"So this was all some elaborate plot to get into my pants?"

"Hmm…" for a moment, the man pretended to be thinking deeply. "… Yes."

"Oh, alright. I was just making sure," I couldn't help it. I started to grin as well.

Kratos seemed to take this as permission to close the distance between us, which is exactly what he did. He crawled closer and settled down in my lap, looking very much like a predator sneaking up on its prey. Those deep ruby eyes narrowed, though it was more in a playful manner than anything else.

I chuckled softly, throwing my arms around his neck to pull him even closer for a long-awaited kiss. He practically moaned into my mouth, showing that he approved of this on many levels. Not long after, I could feel his hands stroking my waist.

So what if I was the complete woman in this relationship? It didn't matter! As long as I had Kratos, nothing really mattered, did it? Love was all about making sacrifices. And besides, I felt comfortable around him. Perhaps we could compromise somehow…

My moment of calm was disrupted, however, when I heard a strangely familiar voice.

"_I would go check on the boy if I were you…"_

I started, immediately pushing Kratos off me again to glance around the room. Apart from us, nobody seemed to be there. What's more, the human's look of surprise proved that he had no clue why I'd suddenly shoved him away. My gaze strayed to the door, which was still closed. Nobody could have entered without our notice.

Had I imagined it?

"_Heheheh… You heard me. If you don't hurry, poor little Lloyd might find himself a head shorter."_

Once again, I tensely surveyed my surroundings, trying to figure out where the voice originated from. Sadly, I was unable to pinpoint its location. It seemed to be echoing in my mind, without coming from any particular direction. Telepathy? No, that couldn't be it. Telepathy was a bunch of bullshit invented by fortunetellers who enjoy scamming people.

What was even more distressing was that I knew this voice. A low voice, cruel yet ringing with amusement. I'd heard it before and it sent chills down my spine. But… _who_?

"Yuan, what's wrong?"

I looked up at Kratos again, realizing that I must have been behaving oddly in his eyes. But there was no time to be embarrassed or anything of the sort. There wasn't even time to explain.

"We have to go see Lloyd. _Now_."

If Kratos wasn't shocked before, he sure as hell was now. His face seemed to freeze over to reflect his current confusion. "W-what?"

"_Now_!" I shouted once more, shoving the man off me completely and hopping off the bed.

Snatching the Swallow from the ground along the way, I dashed towards the door. Kratos hesitated for a moment, likely wondering if perhaps I had gone insane, before following. Our packs were simply left behind in the room and the innkeeper was given a hasty order to look after them until our return.

Whatever the hell was going on with Lloyd, it couldn't be good if the mysterious voice sounded _that_ excited.

--

I don't think I've ever flown so fast in my entire life. The landscape was but a blur beneath me and the wind was whizzing in my ears. I wasn't going to get tired, though. Flying wasn't real exercise. It was more like flapping your mana around a bit, anyway.

It seemed I didn't even _have time_ to get lost, as I saw Lloyd's house appear in sight not long after. For once, my sense of poor direction had not failed me. Kratos was following close behind as I searched a place nearby to land. We touched the ground softly and I immediately rushed off again.

Still, as we approached the house, it _seemed_ like there wasn't much of a need for hurrying. Everything appeared to be quiet… Had the voice lied? Or had I imagined it after all?

Oh man, I was crazy… Completely _nuts_. What was Kratos going to say now that I'd created such a commotion over nothing?

No… It was _too_ quiet. There were no singing birds nearby. They must have all taken flight not too long ago. The only sound my enhancing hearing could pick up was a peculiar dripping sound, rather like drops of water falling onto the grass in a steady rhythm. Where was it coming from?

"Yuan, what-"

My head snapped upwards, to a tree in Lloyd's backyard. I didn't hear the rest of Kratos' question. In fact, I wasn't even sure if the sentence was finished at all. I simply stood rooted to the spot, a horribly cold sensation spreading through my body. My mouth went dry and a feeling of nausea settled in the pit of my stomach.

There was a figure, strung from the tree with the aid of a thick rope around one of its ankles. It was hanging upside-down, completely motionless, a stream of blood staining the ground beneath it. It was Lloyd.

* * *

((**Meowzy:**Hahah, Yuan hears voices in his head! And what's with Lloyd? Let's wait for Spiritua's chapter and find out!)) 


	6. The Tragic Discovery

**Spiritua Masquerade: **Okay, so I've decided that fanfiction is _not_ as pointless as I'd deemed it (writing a real novel now, actually. :D), so I'll finish some of the stories I've started. This one, Purity (though without Holyknightsteve, he no longer writes), possibly even Project: HEAT, if Xekstrin is up for continuing to collab. As for the huge gap... Forgive me, and think of it like the break between seasons on TV shows? ;D

Chapter Six

_(The Different ????'s PoV)_

Heh... heh heh...

Heh heh heh...

Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh...

Haha...

Hahaha...

_Hahahahahaha_...

_Hahahahahahahahahaha,_

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

--------------------

_(Kratos's PoV)_

_No. This isn't-... This can't-... I... No!_

_Lloyd... My son... My son... This is-..._

Incoherency swept over me as I gazed up at the figure hanging from the tree. I couldn't think, couldn't move, couldn't _breathe_... No, this couldn't be Lloyd, it couldn't possibly be Lloyd, my son, my only son... He wouldn't let this happen, he was too strong for this, too strong for _me_...

This wasn't happening. This absolutely positively was not happening.

I couldn't even begin to wrap my brain around the concept. It just... did not function as possible in my mind. It was impossible. More than impossible, if that was possible.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was attempting to be soft, reassuring, but I could feel the underlying tension. Without thinking, I whirled on the half-elf, drawing Spatha and pointing it at his throat.

His eyes widened in alarm, and he took a step back, but I stepped forward to compensate. "What did you do!?" I demanded, striding forward offensively until his back was pressed to a tree.

"Kratos, I didn't do anything, I swear it!" He pled, but I growled in anguish and rage.

"You knew, you brought us back here, you knew about it the whole time, and you didn't even try to _save_ him!" I roared, voice thick with pain nearly as potent as the anger. For the first time I could remember, I was near hysterics. "I knew you didn't _like_ him, Yuan, but I didn't think you'd let him fucking _die_!"

My sword was millimeters from his throat. A genuine glint of fear shone in his eyes, and he held perfectly still, afraid to move, afraid to _breathe_ with the sword where it was. I had never seen that fear in his eyes before... Not toward me, at least. What... what was I _doing_?

I staggered back a few steps, sword dropping where I had stood, and roughly fell to one knee. "He was my _son_, Yuan," I pled accusingly, though with what I'm not quite sure. My voice was broken, weak, yet I did nothing to fix it. He stepped forward toward me, a hand out hesitantly, eyes pained. I shook my head roughly, letting out a rough growl-like noise of refusal and rising to my feet.

"Kratos... _Please, _Kratos, I didn't-"

"_Enough_!" I forced the agonized demand through the lump in my throat, my stomach, every part of me. Shaking my head once more, I whirled and took off on unsteady feet. I only got a few steps in before I was airborne, my wings straining frantically against this wretchedly slow speed, too slow, too slow no matter how fast I flew. I didn't know _where_ I was going, and I didn't care how long it took to get there.

_Lloyd_... _My Lloyd..._

After a few minutes, I couldn't fly any longer. My vision was clouding with grief, and the strength was draining from my limbs. I had never been physically too weak to fly before, not once since I'd gotten my wings. Yet I was forced to land rather harshly in a clearing, the momentum of my flight sending me rolling across the moist turf to rest on one knee. I didn't get up, however. My hands, squeezed into trembling fists, crossed over the upright knee, and my head jerked roughly to 'rest' on my crossed arms unable to hold itself up any longer.

_Lloyd_... _My Lloyd... My son..._

-----

It was dusk the following day when I could finally rise. My movements were erratic, however, as if the muscles all throughout my body had forgotten how to flex and relax smoothly. Not that they _ever_ fully relaxed.

_Where do I go?_ I thought this numbly, taking in my surroundings for the first time with a blank stare. Yuan. He would probably have remained in Iselia, waited for me to return. But I had no intention of returning. Yuan had _known_. He had known Lloyd was in trouble. Why hadn't he told me!? I could have saved him! I could have at least spoken to him before he-...

I violently shook my head, banishing the thoughts, shoving them into the dark recesses of my mind. I would not return to Yuan. Not now, at least. I would go to the inn, get my stuff, then find somewhere I could stay for a while without notice. Yuan would find me eventually... I knew him well enough to know that he wouldn't just give up. But not now. I didn't _want_ him to find me now.

Taking wing again, I took the most direct route to the inn, gliding back over the mountains toward the House of Salvation. When I arrived, I all but stumbled through the door. Though the receptionist seemed friendly enough, she said nothing as I passed by, apparently at loss for what to say to someone in my condition. It was just as well, though. I wouldn't have answered.

Entering the small room Yuan and I had booked, I closed the door heavily behind me... And my eyes caught his.

There sat Yuan, on the single bed, pack in hand, jaw set painedly. I took a step back, until I was pressed against the door. He gazed into my eyes, as if willing me to stay. Was my desire to leave that apparent?

Was that why he seemed so hurt?

I couldn't do it. Couldn't stay, couldn't face him. I whirled to open the door, to leave, with or without my pack...

But suddenly, he was there, wedging himself between me and the door before I could blink. I staggered backward in numb alarm, not quite aware of how sluggish my mind was, in this state. My eyes darted around for some other escape, and with a ray of hope, caught the filtered light through a curtain-covered window. I didn't hesitate this time, didn't give him time to react, but somehow, I heard the door lock click and he was in my path again despite my snap decision.

"_Move_, half-elf," I growled, only too aware of how labored and distressed my breathing seemed to be, but unable to stop it. He didn't flinch, or I didn't catch it if he did. There was a resolve in his narrowed eyes, in his locked jaw and tense, ready muscles.

"You aren't running, Kratos," he replied, and I found my own eyes slipping into a mutinous glare. That voice... He was a Renegade, talking down on me again. Why did that tone not match the look in his eyes?

Still, I found my lip curling up in a slightly feral snarl. "You will let me pass." My words as well had taken on a slow, authoritative tone, but there was a distinctly un-civil edge to them. As would be expected, I assumed, considering what I surely must have looked like.

"No, Kratos, I won't." That same voice. It seemed almost as if he thought my name would shock me back into complacency, into reason.

This _was_ reason. He was responsible, somehow, for the death of my son. My only son, the only tie left in this world to Anna... That bastard _knew_ this, and still he led me away, left Lloyd unprotected for Goddess only knows what to come and _kill_ him...

My eyes narrowed at him once again, the snarl returning. My muscles were extremely tense, like coiled springs, just waiting to be released.

"He. Was. My. _Son!_" I roared, flinging myself now at the traitor who stood so evenly, squared off like my enemy. I felt my shoulder ram the breath from his lungs as he was thrown back against the wall, and he gasped in alarm, both hands shoving me backward with all his force, more of a reflex than a voluntary movement, so as to allow him to breathe.

But a fire coursed through my veins, a primal fire of sheer, raw fury. _Nothing_ I could have _ever_ felt for this half-elf could allow for him to assist in the slaughter of my son. I felt myself dropping low into an almost animalistic offensive stance. And the moment he moved beyond just regaining his breath, I flew at him again, this time laying into the man with a flurry of fistwork.

After a good half-dozen fierce punches, he managed to block one with a forearm, and took this opportunity to slip out to the side, staggering back slightly to put space between us. I wouldn't allow it, though, almost too caught up in the deep-set lust for vengeance for rational thought. My feet compensated for his without hesitation, stepping forward until he was forcefully backed into a table.

This time, though, Yuan didn't hesitate. His hands flew up to grasp my head on either side, and before I could react, he brought my forehead down hard on his knee. A blinding pain shot through my skull, and I stumbled backward a step, but my drive to fight only intensified, now that the half-elf was fighting back.

However, the faltered step was all the time Yuan needed to slip off to the side once again, and before I could react, he'd come up alongside me, one foot heel-to-heel with my same foot. I growled deep in my throat, unable to quite express in words the exact number of times I wanted to stab the half-elf. Not an instant passed, and, eyes carefully emotionless, Yuan jerked his heel back, sweeping my leg from under me. That in itself would have been easy to recover from, were he not so quick to throw an arm across my chest and, with his momentum, fling me over backward.

I landed on my back with a harsh _thud_, a layer of dust rising from the wooden floor on my impact, but I wasn't done yet. My knee rammed up hard, to catch him on the chin where he was crouched beside me, interrupting whatever his undoubtedly brilliant follow-up move was going to be, and my hands flew down so as to push me up off my back, preferably back onto my feet.

Right then, though, as if refusing to allow me to gain back any ground, Yuan forced himself to recover the glancing blow to the jaw and half slid, half hopped toward me to plant a knee on my stomach and one on my chest. Before I could knee him again, which I was very sincerely intending to do, he snatched Swallow from his belt, extended one of the blades, and jammed it down hard into the floor between my knees. To my aggravation, I could feel both knees held fast; it must have gone clear through my pant legs.

A low snarl built in my throat in defiant protest, and I swung my fist at him, catching him once again in the jaw, but he gritted his teeth in what seemed a lot like his you're-straining-my-patience look—I couldn't tell, his eyes were still cold and blank—and grabbed hold of my wrist, pinning it to the floor by my head. Glancing to my other hand, which was swiftly curling into a fist now as well, he snatched hold of it as well, holding it in the same hand by my sleeve. Pulling a dagger from I'm not quite certain where, he pinned my wrists in the same fashion as he did my knees, and the next dagger he pulled was held at my throat.

It hadn't been more than three seconds since we'd been on the floor, and that was at the very max. Now I was stuck so securely that even my fiery vengeance couldn't rip the sword and dagger from the ground, and his second dagger was resting treacherously across my throat. At this point, his weight was mostly on one knee straight down the center of my abdomen and one elbow and forearm on the floor by my head. His face was just inches above mine, and by the way he was breathing now, I could tell it was an effort to hold it up even this high. Yes, he was breathing hard, and I noticed now that he was trying to suppress a fatigued and stressed sort of shaking, but his eyes... They were still cold. _Business_.

If my forehead weren't in agony already, I'd have rammed his with it. I could reach. He'd let down his guard, he thought I was defenseless now...

"Kratos, it _wasn't me_," he stressed again, but I made a derisive noise in my throat, which faded decisively into the nearly inaudible spell for Lightning.

A brief flash of misery lit his eyes, before he brought his forehead down on mine and shoved mine roughly against the floor. This didn't hurt an awful lot in itself, but, coupled with the pain from before, it was enough to jar me, to lose my place in the spell. Now his forehead remained pressed firmly against mine, his eyes gazing straight into my own. After a moment, I made a rather rough 'hmph'-like noise and just as forcefully turned my head to the side, eyes closing in refusal. I felt his forehead sink right back down again, now resting above my left ear.

"Kratos, _why would I do this to you_?" His voice almost cracked, in desperation and misery and hurt. It still, however, was barely more than a strained whisper. I could almost _feel_ how weak, how broken he was right now, and I knew that if I looked into his eyes now, they would be anything but blank. But they had been. The entire time he'd fought me, it was like it used to be, fighting a Renegade, not a comerade. And his voice had been so-...

"Filthy lying Renegade," I spat, though in such close proximity, I too had lowered my voice. "You lead them for a millennium, and I'm stupid enough to trust that you'd changed," I continued in the same tone. "But you fight me as a Renegade and look down on me as only a Renegade could. Stab me in the back, such a typical Renegade!"

"No," he flinched, and I could feel his muscles tense in defiance. "I am nothing of the sort," he objected, his voice not nearly as strong as I knew he tried to make it. I hated how well I could read him, knowing with unquestionable certainty that it was mutual.

"I knew you well enough to know that voice," I snarled, refusing to let him shrug it off. He paused, and I could feel him shift his forehead in a way that closely resembled shaking his head in denial. Why was his forehead still there, anyway? I set my jaw, readying myself to shake my head and harshly shoo the unwelcome touch.

"Kratos, I was a Renegade after Martel died. Being a Renegade was the only way I knew to mask on the outside what killed me on the inside."

I had my mouth open before he even finished to reject whatever lies he was feeding me now, but found myself closing it. I hated him, wanted so badly to hurt him for what happened to Lloyd, but I couldn't bring myself to argue. I could hear the sincerity, the honest anguish he was trying to suppress in his voice even then...

"I didn't kill him, Kratos... I swear to you, I didn't kill him." His voice was a shell of a whisper in my ear, but I could hear it clearly, _feel_ it clearly... But now things didn't make sense. I was mad now, but not vengeful, because I no longer had a clear explanation, an enemy to blame. Now I was lost again, and I found my throat closing slightly with the force of it. My eyes squeezed shut more tightly now, as if to block out this onslaught of pain.

"He was my _son_, Yuan," I whispered, and I felt his weight shift more onto me to free his arms to wrap comfortingly around my head.

"I know he was, Kratos... And I promise you this, no matter how I felt or didn't feel about Lloyd, I'll _flay_ the bastard that did this to him. To you." His voice in my ear, only minutes ago so reviled, wasn't quite soothing, but it, coupled with his sort of embrace, numbed the pain slightly. I felt one of his arms unfold, only to twist the dagger out of its notch in the floor, releasing my arms. Instinctively, they found their way up around the half-elf, who had retracted Swallow just afterward and had returned to embracing me.

It killed me inside, that some bastard had killed my son, right under my nose, my _son_... But somehow, here wrapped up in Yuan, with him murmuring soothing words that I couldn't quite comprehend, the numbness that enfolded me, and the peace that followed, were almost bearable.

**Spiritua: **Wow, I was channeling mentallyunstable!Kratos, so I suppose that's what came out. I haven't written in a while, I may be out of practice...


	7. The Fallen Swordsman

**Meowzy:** Well well, it looks like we're back in business! Bet you guys didn't see that coming. Hmm, it's been a while since I've even written fanfics, let alone Perplexity. I hope I've still got it.

**Spiritua:** I'm a little disappointed. Three reviews? Come on, folks. D:

**-**-------

Chapter Seven

_(????'s PoV)_

_One down._

A sense of fulfillment spread through my body at the mere thought, and I smirked widely. Already, my anti-mana was growing stronger.

This first one had been easy to defeat. While determined to put up a fight, he had only relied on the brute strength of his twin weapons. He had not once made use of the power that was the opposite to my own. Power that had been given to him artificially, yes, but still managed to pose a threat if it'd been applied properly.

This one hadn't been difficult to find. Humans all around spoke of the hero who had united the two worlds and sealed the "Desians". They praised his compassion and strength. Such a disappointment the encounter had been.

_There are still others._

More Seraphim were lurking in this world, hidden just out of my sight. Four. Perhaps five. It was hard to tell with my limited power. Perhaps they were the traitor and his two companions. The one who had locked me in this mortal prison and tried to seal me for all eternity.

I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the mirrors. Blood of my first conquest still soiled my shirt. I would have to clean that off, unless I wanted to attract unwanted attention.

Whoever the remaining Seraphim were, it mattered not. They would all die.

--------

_(Yuan's PoV)_

"I'm sorry," I uttered, for what may have been the fifteenth time in the last few days. Ever since the incident, it seemed I couldn't stop apologizing. Not a hasty polite apology, like Colette often gives, but a heavy, mournful one.

Kratos had every right to be angry with me. It didn't make sense, but in some strange way, Lloyd's death may just as well have been my fault. Somehow, I'd known beforehand that something was wrong. A little voice in the back of my head had told me to check on the boy, only to find that massacre.

It was completely illogical how I could be to blame. Kratos was with me around the time it happened, and I'd never lay a finger on the kid either way. Lloyd knew how to aggravate me and we've had our differences in the past, sure, but I didn't want him dead.

Yet for some reason, the guilt was eating me up inside.

In response to my words, Kratos only shook his head. He only rarely looked me in the eyes anymore and was even scarcer with words than usual. Anyone with the slightest ability of perception could tell the man was in pain.

It wasn't the same as how he was around twenty years ago, when he came running back to Cruxis, the sin of his wife's death weighing upon him. Back then, he knew who to blame for the loss of his family and took everything out on himself. Right now, he had no proper outlet for his emotions and seemed ready to lash out at anything or anyone who dared to cross his path. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't afraid he'd charge at me again, but it looked like his anger towards me had dimmed down for the most part.

His current emotional state wasn't a pretty sigh to see. He was on the verge of a breakdown. I couldn't blame him, of course. I doubt anyone could. After more than four-thousand years of living and all the things he'd gone through, breakdown could only be imminent.

He wasn't the only one who was affected by Lloyd's death, though.

"I can ask around again tomorrow, but I don't think it'll matter." I offered, trying desperately to keep up the conversation somehow. The chilled silences were difficult to handle. "I've approached every single villager, but nobody's seen anything suspicious."

Kratos didn't answer. In fact, I was wondering if he'd heard me at all. He was extremely well-trained in zoning out, especially when he was troubled.

I sighed, shifting to try and make myself more comfortable in the chair I was sitting in. While Kratos sat locked away in the room, staring aimlessly at the floor, I'd been out doing all the work. I was the one who'd pulled Lloyd down from the tree after his father had first run off. I was the one who inspected all the injuries, only to find signs of dark magic. The one who had to inform Colette of this dreadful news and awkwardly comfort her afterwards? Also me.

I suppose it was a consolation the Chosen was away from the house while the incident occurred. If she'd seen her fiancée being killed and strung from a tree, she would've ended up in a worse state than Kratos. Or possibly, the culprit would have ended her life the same way.

Who would kill Lloyd? And what did they gain from it? Was it a quest for revenge? How did they manage to defeat the great hero of the worlds, anyway?

The questions wouldn't stop pestering me, but I didn't have that much time to ponder them. Even now, more work awaited. A funeral needed to be arranged and Colette couldn't take care of it all by herself. Dirk, that dwarven father, wasn't all the help she needed. Therefore, it was just the three of us, making all the preparations.

And the silence reigned on. I cast around for a new topic, _any_ topic, that wouldn't increase the gloom. There wasn't one. I'd just have to choose the depressing alternative, then.

"… In any case, Colette agreed to keep your presence a secret, as long as you actually attend the funeral somehow. But…" I trailed off for a moment, still not seeing any sign that Kratos was listening, before plunging on. "I'm sure you wouldn't miss it anyway."

For a few seconds, the man's lips pursed into a thin line. Just when I thought that was the best response I could hope for, he actually opened his mouth to speak. It was low, coarse and quite toneless. "… I could have helped with the arrangements."

I just stared at him, his dull ruby eyes still focused on the ground. I couldn't remember a time in all those four-thousand years when he'd ever looked so… _lost_.

"No," I stated simply. "You couldn't have."

----

Considering this was the hero of the worlds we're talking about, the funeral wasn't well-attended at all. Colette had decided only to invite Lloyd's closest friends, while everyone else would remain in the dark. In a way, it made sense. The boy had helped many people and become a symbol of hope. If half the world were to find out what had happened, the results wouldn't be pretty.

The minimal amount of invitations were all sent under the claim that Lloyd wouldn't have wanted so many people to mourn him. Truthfully, though, I suspected that Colette didn't want so many people to see _her_ mourning.

It was a day just like any other, really. The sun was shining through a deck of clouds, the temperature was neither too hot nor too cold and a nice breeze ruffled the trees. Not many people would know this was a day to signify terrible loss.

At the designated time they all started to arrive, wearing black clothes and a pained expression. The first were the Chosen's two guardians, Frank and Phaidra, accompanied by the Sage siblings. Soon after, Duke Bryant and Presea Combatir appeared, both solemnly offering Colette their condolences. Sheena Fujibayashi seemed unable to decide what to do with herself, pacing back and forth as she waited for the ceremony to begin. Tethe'alla's Chosen had sat down in a chair at the earliest point of convenience, propping his feet up against the row in front of him and staring blankly at the sky.

Keeping to her promise, Colette didn't breathe a word to anyone about the days Kratos and I spent at their house. Nor did she say anything about the fact that I was the one of the two who helped arrange the funeral. As such, it was only natural to be met with surprised gazes when I finally came out of hiding to sit down at one of the last rows. No doubt, some were debating whether I truly cared, while others wondered why Colette had even bothered to invite me in the first place. The only one who seemed genuinely glad to see me was Noishe, who was lying next to the dwarf's feet.

Grudges were hard to let go, even for Lloyd's companions.

I ignored them, my stare fixed coldly on the casket at the end of the aisle. The casket which held Kratos' only son. Mithos' shadow and the savior of the worlds.

Even as the others finally glanced away to go about their business, I could feel one pair of eyes still trying to burrow into the side of my skull and turned to meet it. Zelos was giving me a look that was so fierce, it was almost like he was daring me to admit I was the one who'd murdered his companion.

I could only raise an eyebrow at him before the local pastor cleared his throat, signaling that everyone should take their seats. Within a moment, the rows of chairs were occupied and a dampening silence had fallen.

Only half the ceremony was fully processed, as my thoughts kept wandering to the trees behind me. Somewhere in the shadows, Kratos was watching. Listening. Mourning. As much as I wanted to look back, I couldn't. It would draw attention immediately.

Was he alright? Was he breaking down completely? Was he crying over the death of his son, as he cried over my own back on the island? While I was lucky enough to be brought back to the land of the living, it was too late for Lloyd. Death was a terrifying thing, really. There was no afterlife. At least, none that I could recall.

The notion appeared that I would gladly give up the second chance I'd been given, if it could bring back Kratos' son. Everyone gathered here was devastated. If it were me in that casket, Lloyd and his companions wouldn't have cared in the least. Only two would mourn, if we were to include Noishe.

Near the end of it all, the pastor's words were interrupted by muffled sobbing. Colette was crying. Could I have prevented all this? If that voice had warned me sooner, we might've made it in time to save Lloyd, or at least catch the murderer.

Finally, the casket was lowered into the ground. Sheena had silently started to cry as well, along with Genis. It seemed to take only a moment for the hole to be covered with earth again. With that, a legend had come to its abrupt end.

Lloyd had become the fallen, eternal swordsman.

----

**Meowzy:** But who is this mysterious killer? Will Kratos ever recover? What in the world happened to the fluff? And did Meowzy's horrible writing actually manage to make you guys sad? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Perplexity!

**Spiritua Masquerade:** Oh shush, it was wonderful, especially since you say you haven't written in a while. :3


	8. The Mission Realized

**Spiritua Masquerade: **After way too long, here's another. =/ I had more, but my dang crashing computer wiped it twice, so I said 'screw it' and ended the chapter where I did. :D So anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Eight

_(The Different ????'s PoV)_

It... failed?

I was so _certain_, though...

Has it been that long? Impossible. I am far too powerful for it to have been _that_ long. Long enough for priorities to shift, for things that surely should have caused strife, division...

I can speak to him. I can speak to him, and he listens. I will keep that in mind. My mind, his mind... Is there division? There must be, else he would know as much about myself as I have learned about him. Have always known about him.

It's funny... He hasn't challenged me since I interrupted his disgusting display of affection. As if he has forgotten I exist. Or he denies it? But what would be the purpose to that? Would he not seek something to blame besides himself?

Somehow, they are reunited, despite it.

So I can speak. But what could I say that would make a difference, at this point?

No. For now, I shall observe.

He has to sleep _sometime_.

--------------------

_(Kratos's PoV)_

Everyone was there. I mean, I expected it, but... It was still a shock. From his childhood best friend, Genis, to the corporate president, Duke Regal Bryant. It made Lloyd's death more... _real_. My son's death. My son died before he was twenty. It had never occurred to me that I would outlive him, despite that it had always been fact. Some part of me refused to acknowledge it. Refused to believe it.

_Before I could congratulate Lloyd for the won spar, what appeared to be a deep blue and black blur hurled at him from the side. In a split second, my son was in a fierce arm-lock with a thick blade pressed dangerously against his own throat. _

_"_You're dead_," the bluenette hissed in Lloyd's ear, his eyes narrowed slightly. Lloyd's own hazel eyes rounded at this statement, and he gazed at me in bewilderment, hands gripping his swords so tight that his knuckles were turning white, though his blades were no longer mock-'threatening my life'. We lingered there a moment, Yuan's gaze fierce, and Lloyd's equally alarmed, before I caught a spark of amusement in the eyes of my companion. _

_A moment later, he relaxed, releasing my son roughly to one side, and planting himself on the ground beside me. _

My hands curled into fists, so tightly the knuckles paled and my entire lower arm was shaking with tension. Yuan. Yuan had told him then, but it had all been in play. I felt a streak of anger flare up toward the bluenette for even _joking_ such a thing, for hold a blade anywhere _near_ my son, and for a few seconds' time, it would have been worth revealing myself to march down and punch him in the jaw again.

"_Peace, Kratos_," I breathed, my eyes closing for a moment, and I tilted my head back slightly as I drew a deep breath. My hands unclenched, gripping the blades of Spatha and Flamberge. Flamberge... It had once been Lloyd's sword, but he had left it on Anna's grave once his journey was complete. As if he knew I'd return. I slowly, silently, drew the sword, running my fingers down its razor-sharp edge. It was a fine sword, despite its age and wear. And despite all that I'd used it for, it was Lloyd's, truly.

I should have buried it with him. I knew that now. It would have been the right thing to do. Or rather, to have Yuan have it buried with him. Goddess, I _hated_ having to have such a string of association to my own son.

There were so many things I should have done.

I should have tried to resurrect him. I didn't think of it at the time, I was so shocked that he was dead, but... How many bodies have I seen? How many bodies have I strewn across the fields and mountains and streets of Aselia? But I... Something happened to me, something... I ran, I threatened Yuan and fled the scene. Could I have brought him back? Those wounds... And he was just _hanging_ there...

I felt myself shudder and my knees buckle, and soon, the moisture of the shadowed forest floor was seeping through the knees of my pants. One hand slowly lowered to the ground, to lift myself back to my feet the moment I hit the ground. I hadn't meant to drop. It was involuntary, just like my flight from the scene of my son's massacre. But my knees still shook slightly as I rose again, despite my seraph strength and precision.

I should have buried Flamberge with him. I should have tried to resurrect him. I should have spent more time with him. I should have told him the moment I returned. I never should have left to begin with. I should have stayed with him when I-... When we lost Anna. But I thought we had time. I _knew _we had time. But I was wrong. I was confused, alone...

I should have done so many things. Where had this clarity been at the time?

Flamberge was still in my hand. In a flash of frustration, I drove it point-first deep into the dirt.

I heard a muffled wail, and found myself glancing to the one from whom it had risen. It was the Chosen; of course it was her. She loved him. She had always loved him, more even than I did. How would she feel if she knew that I might have been able to save him?

Yuan didn't belong down there. Colette was the only one who understood his presence, and she was bad enough off as it was. The others seemed confused, or, in the case of Tethe'alla's poster-child, accusing. Accusing _Yuan_, just as I had. And why was he down there? Because of me. Because of some half-baked loyalty to a guy he thought he knew. I mean, it _had_ to be half-baked. Nobody who truly thought it through would feel for me as he claims to. I am... not a monster, perhaps, but I am... useless. I couldn't save Martel for Yuan, I couldn't save any of the Chosen for Mithos, I couldn't save Anna... for Lloyd. And I couldn't save Lloyd for Aselia.

I found myself wondering if Derris-Kharlan was still local. I had returned for Lloyd, and now... Now, Lloyd was dead. Irreversibly dead. So what was my purpose here? I didn't belong. I looked down at his friends, all mourning over my son, and I knew that in retrospect, they knew him better than I did, and it was my own fault. I'd thought we had more _time_... I was brainless enough to delude myself that he had time as I did. After all, he had _wings_, did he not? He had seraph powers, did he not?

Derris-Kharlan embodies 'time'. It never changes unless changed. Always alone, always drifting...

I don't belong in this world. I only ever did for Lloyd. I-...

_Yuan_.

My gaze came to rest on the bluenette, tense and out of place in his seat. I could almost _feel_ his muscles strain my way, as if the moment he was released from his obligatory attendance, he would be back here with me. I'm uncertain of whether or not he realized, though; there have been times when I've suddenly become aware of the pull myself, as if he were emitting a field of gravity that I couldn't quite shake.

On the island, it was self-defense. Safety in numbers. Then, it was the simple joy of one another's company. Yet somehow, I felt no pull, now. The prospect of Derris-Kharlan pulled me now, solitude, the chance to be alone in my pain...

'...And may whoever was responsible be brought to justice.' The words drifted up from the service below, somehow managing to rise over Colette's poorly-concealed grief. Whoever was responsible. _Justice_.

Now things begin to make sense.

I must find whoever killed my son, whatever mad and horrible being had the power to so horribly massacre the Eternal Swordsman, and I must kill it myself. And if there was any justice left in this world, it would return the favor.

The service was over now. I didn't hide, despite the wandering gazes of the now freed mourners; I was a level above them, on this hill, and the forest here was dark. Yuan made a few curt goodbyes, which seem to raise more suspicion still with Zelos Wilder, and took up a brisk pace up the hill toward me. I watched him approach, emptying my eyes of decision, of resolve, because to have such peace of purpose so soon would be a sure sign of something ominous to come. He would be able to tell. He knew me far too well for my own good.

The moment he reached me, I wordlessly turned, reaching a hand to jerk Flamberge from the ground and slip it into its sheath as I strode off through the forest. I heard him slow in hesitation, then jog to catch up to me. Before he could, though, I pulled out my wings and took flight. It was abrupt, sure, but for some irrational reason, I didn't want him to catch me.

I didn't look behind me, but I knew he had taken flight as well. Why did he still follow me? Surely I had made it clear that I wanted to be left alone...

Then again, I had waited for him, had I not?

I didn't fly long. The House of Salvation was below, and we'd decided to stay one last night there. Landing, I strode through the door. As if to make up for yesterday, I made sure to nod relatively politely to the clerk. However, it was a different clerk today, so I needn't have bothered. As was to be expected, Yuan was right behind me.

In retrospect, cornering myself in the room in which we were staying wasn't my brightest idea. Then again, this was the second time in a row, so it may as well have been declared a habit.

But, with nowhere else to go, I found myself standing still in the center of our room, one hand on Flamberge (though I didn't realize it at the time), and my gaze on one of the nails in the floor. It took Yuan a surprising amount of time to enter the room, considering he'd been just behind me from the moment we left the burial. But when he did step in, it was almost tentative... For a moment. Then, he apparently swallowed whatever was causing him to hesitate, and he stepped around to stand directly in front of me.

Mostly due to the fact that there was now a fairly inappropriate area of pants in between myself and the nail I had been examining, I brought my eyes up to meet his. His brows were furrowed, an unfathomable look in his eyes. I couldn't tell whether he was upset, confused...

"I..." He started, then seemed to realize how uncertain he sounded, because he cleared his throat slightly and assumed a tone with more authority. "I've paid the front desk for an extra two nights." I opened my mouth to argue, but he continued before I could. "You need a few extra days to rest, recover. This was... unfathomably devastating for you, I know. You won't admit it, or at least, not now that I don't have you pinned in all directions, but I _know_."

"I need no such thing," I replied the moment he'd finished, in a voice like a shard of glass. He shifted closer, and I found myself shifting back to compensate, despite myself.

"Kratos, I... You know I had nothing to do with it, don't you?" His voice had softened, and was almost pleading now. I nodded once, but averted my gaze.

There was something so innately wrong with him being so _yielding_ all the time. Pleading, desperation... This wasn't the Yuan I knew. And... it scared me.

"If you know it wasn't me, why do you keep trying to escape?"

"Escape? You're delusional," I found myself denying, though it sounded hollow even to me. In response, he took a step closer, one that would have brought our chests about three inches from touching, and once again, I instinctively compensated.

He opened his mouth, and I expected something along the lines of 'see? I told you,' but suddenly, his eyes narrowed, and he shut his mouth again, gaze scanning the room as if searching for danger. I tensed, sweeping the room myself, though I'd heard nothing, smelled nothing, sensed nothing. And, as expected, I found nothing. Yuan as well had quit searching the premises, but he'd stepped back away from me, a hand on his temple as if in a sort of pain.

"Yuan?" Concern. I was surprised to hear the concern in my voice, though I knew it should be there. I mean, of course I was concerned, but... expressive wasn't my strong point, at this particular point in time. Or ever, for that matter. No answer, so I took a step toward him, admittedly a small one. He didn't seem to realize I was addressing him.

Then his gaze snapped up to me, eyes narrowed in accusation. "You're having second thoughts."

"I'm _what_?" I stammered, shocked out of my shell for a moment.

"Having second thoughts," he replied, more confident in his words. "You thought you cared for me on the island because that kind of thing just _happens_ when you depend on someone like that, but now that we're free, now that things are getting rough, you just want to be _alone_, to sink back into your depression and walk the world like an empty shell for another two decades before something happens to slap you back into the life you were supposed to live." He explained, accused more like, his head trouble forgotten. After a short intake of breath, he summarized: "_You don't want me_."

I blinked. I'll admit, I was totally shocked. Is that...? No, it was nothing like that!

"I don't know what gives you _those_ ridiculous ideas," I argued, a little bit more fire to my voice now that I wasn't defending a lie.

"Well, let's see," he started, voice raising, clearly ready to argue his point. "Let's start with how you tried to _kill_ me a couple of days back, and then, after I arranged everything and sat through an entire funeral for you, you essentially try to get rid of me the entire way here. Now, you're like... Like a machine. Or you were, for a few minutes there."

"I didn't try to-..." Pick your battles, Kratos... "Yuan, you can't possibly even _begin_ to comprehend what I want, how I think, what I feel... Even _I_ am not quite sure. What I do know is, I'm not having 'second thoughts', or whatever it was that you accused me of. Alright?"

"Then would you kindly explain why you won't let me near you?"

I hesitated now. My brow knit together, and I found my gaze shifting to the floor off to the side. "Take my word. No second thoughts," I replied simply, stepping around him to slide down in a long-awaited rest on the floor, back leaning heavily against the foot of the bed. My eyes slid closed, weary not from battle or heavy work, but from grief.

"Kratos?" His voice was alarmingly close. I allowed one eye to open a crack, to see him kneeling on one knee just beside me, his face not far from mine. "Whatever it is, tell me."

"I'm not having second thoughts," I reiterated, but my tone wasn't conclusive. Though I paused a moment, he was silent, awaiting the rest of my words. "However, I... I do feel that you should stay behind. Or rather, return to your Renegades early. I doubt they will object."

"What? Why in the hell would I do that?"

I shook my head in dismissal, turning it on its side against the foot of the bed, facing away from the bluenette. The next thing I knew, though, his fingers were slipping around my chin, then firmly pulling my head back around to face him. His eyes were expectant, demanding almost.

"Why do you want to get rid of me, Kratos?"

"It's the last thing I _want_," I clarified, almost grudgingly. "I... Yuan, I care for you. You know I do." His eyes warmed slightly, and his fingers released my chin, but he clearly wanted me to explain further. "Yuan, this will be dangerous. I don't want you in the middle of it."

"Right, as if things haven't gotten scaly _before_." I wasn't sure whether his pun was intentional or otherwise, but I knew he noticed it. Yuan always noticed that sort of thing.

"This, though... This is an entirely different sort of 'scaly'. This is the kind of scaly that can not only murder the savior of Aselia, but..."I shut my eyes now, a reflex to block out the pain, though my throat was tight, and I doubt I concealed it well in my voice. "...but has no qualms about maiming him and stringing him from a tree."

I felt Yuan's hand come to rest on my arm, and through its masked urgency, could tell how badly he wished to comfort me. Naturally, I pulled away slightly with a near inaudible 'hmph'. My head turned away again, eyes still closed. But I couldn't leave the explanation there.

"Yuan, I can rationalize your staying behind any way you need me to. Logically is simple. If I die, I die. If you die, I die. So that doubles my odds of ending up dead, and odds are against it being _after_ I kill this thing. It's not as if I expect you to continue in vengeance without me... Lloyd was _my_ son. This is _my_ battle." I paused, allowing it to process as I formulated the rest of the words. "Emotionally, I don't want to see you get hurt. That very much ties in with 'physically', as physically, I am stronger than you are, which is enough to ensure you don't accompany me by _force_, if the need arises. Have I made my point distinct?"

"Excuse me?" Rather than answering my own question, this was his indignant reply. Closely followed by: "Stronger than I am, you say? I'm sorry to inform you, sir, that you're vastly mistaken."

In response, my left hand snatched the wrist attached to the 'comforting' hand on my right forearm, and I twisted it around so it was locked across his back. My gaze was on him now, just waiting for him to give in. He met my gaze over his shoulder (as he was now facing in the opposite direction, due to my armlock), but rather than defeat, a glint of defiance lit in his eyes.

In an instant, his heel had shot up behind him to catch me square in the chest. It pushed the air from my lungs, though I was silent with my gasped intake so as not to give him the satisfaction of hearing me choke. I grabbed his foot before he could land on it, and, still behind him, I rose to my feet. Yuan was off balance now, and he knew it. But this was strength we were challenging, not craftiness and technique, so I released his foot.

Yuan wasted no time in whirling to face me, and soon, we were locked in that battle of strength he'd challenged for, our forearms locked together like the horns of male deer, and to my surprise, his strength wasn't all that lacking.

"You're doing better than I thought," I admitted, and, though my voice was still flat, I could hear the beginnings of banter somewhere deep down. This seemed to egg him on, and he offered a cocky half-grin.

"Y'know. You may have ended up stronger overall," he offered casually in return, uplifted greatly by even the slightest lift in mood. "But me? I never said I didn't fight dirty." And in a Yuan-esque flash of movement and blue, he swept my nearest leg, and I found myself landing heavily on my back on the wooden floor once again, Yuan on top of me. He was breathing heavily, and his eyes were triumphant. I myself was breathing slightly harder as well, though true to habit, I tried to mask it.

Okay, I wasn't exactly accurate. Apparently, Yuan wasn't exactly on top of me. I know this because in a couple of moments of breathing and basking in his win, he shifted so that he _was_. And I was gazing into his eyes, almost involuntarily. He was... amazing. Could I stand to lose this? Or rather, in which way would I rather lose him? In leaving him behind as I journey for vengeance, or taking him with me and watching him die by the same hands that killed my son? I'm not sure if I could save even _Yuan_ twice in a row like that...

He sighed, easing himself off of me to sit dejectedly on the floor by my chest. "That would have been fun, were you not... like _this_."

"Like what?" I asked, though I could hear it again.

"Like you're trying as hard as you can to die inside, but you refuse to let yourself admit it."

"Better me than you," I dismissed, but that seemed the wrong thing to say, judging by how he leaned over my head now, one hand on each side of my neck to hold him up, his gaze unfathomable yet again.

"Kratos, I'm not going to die, on the inside _or_ the outside. I swear it."

I jerked semi-upright, onto my elbows for support, closing the distance between us in one jerky movement. "You'll swear no such thing, Yuan." And in a softer voice, "swearing it simply condemns you."

"What is it you're getting at? It's like you to speak in riddles, but they generally get explained long before now. I won't die. And it's not as if I'll let you go alone. I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"You care for me," I replied, almost distantly, as I lowered myself back down to the floor. My gaze blurred and rested vaguely on the ceiling. "That as well just foretells your demise."

"Kratos, in clear and plain English, explain to me what in the hell you're trying to say, because it's getting old, this whole 'listening to you vent your angst and not being able to do a damn thing to fix it' deal," he warned, jaw tight. I was irritating him. He was endearing while irritated, in my general opinion, though it did nothing for me now. I was too far caught up in other things to notice much of anything, though I didn't quite realize it at the time.

"You cannot depend on me, Yuan. Anyone who has ever depended on me has died. Martel depended on me for protection, and you depended on me to protect her, and she died." For once he didn't flinch at her name. Yet now, it was all I could do not to flinch myself. "Each and every Chosen depended on me for guidance and protection, and each and every Chosen has died. Mithos depended on me to help him resurrect his sister, whose death was on my hands as it was, and Mithos as well died." I paused, closing my eyes now to shield whatever they held from his noticing. "Anna..."

"That wasn't your fault, Kratos. None of them were." But I could feel that it hurt him that I still spoke so painedly of Anna.

"That is why I worry for you, Yuan. She cared for me until I was revealed as the enemy, as you did. She was stubborn, unruly, fierce... But she soon started to care for me as well. As you were, and as you have. Then she... softened. The stubbornness was replaced by an unquestioning loyalty, the unruly replaced by a genuine love... It didn't bother me, though. It didn't bother me that I'd changed her, not until I had to kill her. Because she died begging me to kill her, just as she begged me to be careful each day, as she begged me not to do anything rash." Another pause, and this time my brow furrowed with thought. "That's... what unnerves me about us, Yuan. You are... different. Not at all the defiant git you used to be. Now that you trust me, care for me, you've softened as well. It's so familiar, Yuan..."

"Kratos, this is entirely different."

"Lloyd depended on me, as well. I missed it by a matter of minutes, Yuan... He was the last person alive who truly depended on me, trusted me to protect them. And I let him die, as well. So no, I cannot allow you to come with me."

"You think I'm not a defiant git? I'll show you a defiant git, if you try to leave me out of this. You know I'll follow you. You're fully aware that you _can't_ get rid of me, aren't you?" A hint of a smirk crossed his face. I shook my head.

"This isn't your battle, Yuan."

"Any battle you fight is my battle as well, Kratos. You signed up for that when you pulled me back from the dead."

I sighed, shaking my head again, more weakly this time. I couldn't let him come. Not if I intended to let the final battle play out as I'd theorized. I wouldn't want to watch Yuan die that way, so I know with certainty that he shouldn't have to watch _me_ do it.

But... what choice did I have?

"You'll obey my judgment, in battle and otherwise?" I stipulated, and he laughed a dry laugh.

"Have I _ever_ done that?"

"...Fair enough, I suppose."

"So?" He prompted, waiting for my final confirmation.

I hesitated a few moments more.

"We're going to need a plan."

* * *

**Spiritua: **Read and review, guys! :D And sorry again for taking so long.


End file.
